What Next?
by tashromona
Summary: At the end of the anime, we heard both Yoshio and Yuzuru say that they wanted their sons to marry Haruhi. Three months after that neither of the boy's had made any progress with her, so someone needs to step in. Warning this story will be for mature readers so please if you don't like Lemons this story is not for you.
1. Yoshio's demand

(Warning: This story will have M rated content! So if you are under the age of 18 do not read!)

I own nothing writing for fun.

It had been an average day at the host club for Kyouya. He had kept Tamaki's dramatics and the twins constant pranks from causing to much damage to the club room.

'I wonder where Haruhi was today it's not like her to miss classes. Oh well, I guess I'll have to call Ranka later to find out.' I thought as the limo pulled up to the front of the Ootori estate. I waited till Tachibana opened my door to step out and head to the front door. But as the door opened I regretted that I hadn't told Tachibana to go to the garage because there in front of the grand staircase stood my father, who no doubt had something he wanted me to do for him.

I mentally sighed as I walked through the door and greeted my father with a bow. "Good evening father."

"Good evening Kyouya. I have something for you but you must take this first." He said handing me a small blue pill. 'What is this?' I thought but knew better than to verbally ask. I popped the pill in my mouth then took the glass of water the maid offered me and washed it down.

"Good, now do your homework for the next hour then go up to your bedroom and get changed out of your uniform." He said then turned on his heels and started towards his office. Then stopped at the beginning of the hall and said, "Oh and don't disappoint me Kyouya, for if you don't enjoy the present to it's fullest extent I will be forced to disown you." With that, he continued down the hall.

'What the hell! He'll disown me if I don't enjoy what to its full extent!?' Still contemplating my father's words I headed to my study to get some work done for the hour I was told to wait.

As I finished my math homework and felt my heart rate increase. Then as I was checking my stocks I could feel my blood rushing to my nether regions looked at the time to see I still had ten minutes till the hour was up but my member was throbbing painfully I decided that I should get this over with.

I repacked my bag and a justed the strap so it would hide my erect penis from the maids and headed for my bedroom.

I opened my door to my sitting room and sat down my bag and then unbuttoned my pant to try to elevate some of my pain. I then headed up my stairs to my bedroom.

By the time I open the door the zipper on my trousers had failed me and I was sporting a tent from my engorged member stretching my boxers.

Nothing prepared me for the site that greeted me when I stepped into the room. The lamps on the side tables were on and there spread out and strapped to my bed naked with a gag in her mouth was Haruhi.

So should I continue?


	2. Haruhi's Friday

(Warning: This story will have M rated content! So if you are under the age of 18 do not read!)

I own nothing writing for fun.

It was a normal Friday morning, I had woken up to my dad just getting in from work. I cooked breakfast for both of us and he chatted on and on about his friend getting married that was coming up this weekend and how he hated leaving me alone.

"Dad it's fine, you know I can take care of myself and you're his best woman so you have to go," I told him after I swallowed my bite of food.

"I know but I'd feel more comfortable knowing you were at a friends house instead of here alone. So I arranged for you to stay with the Ootori's while I'm gone and sent a bag to their house for you." He said then wolfed down his food so he could avoid my angry glare.

"Oh all done, I better get packing and you need to get to school. Bye, I love my little girl I'll be home on Monday!" He said while making a mad dash to his bedroom.

'Why did he have to do this to me. All I wanted to do was study and lounge around this weekend. Now I'm going to have to play nice with the Ootori's. Don't get me wrong Kyouya and I are pretty good friends and I do have a little crush on him, but his father pisses me off.' I think as finished my meal and put my bowl in the sink.

I grab my satchel as I'm heading for the door. "Bye, dad!" I yell as I step out and head towards school. I got about halfway there when I saw a limo coming up behind me.

'Must be one of the hosts trying to get me to either ride with them or wanting to walk with me before the twins drag me off to class.' I thought as I turned and let it come closer. That's when I saw the Ootori seal on the side. "Kyouya?" I said out loud in shock. 'He's never done this before. It must have something to do with this weekend or an important club problem.' I thought as I let it come to a stop next to me. I heard the doors unlock, so I opened the back door and slide inside shutting the door as I did.

This was a huge mistake because instead of Kyouya being inside I was facing his families patriarch Yoshio Ootori who was sitting cattycorner to me on the long side bench seat.

"Good morning Miss Fujioka. I'm glad you joined me so easily. No doubt you were expecting Kyouya am I right?"

Pushing down my nerves I replied, "Good morning to you as well Mr. Ootori and yes granted Kyouya has never picked me up on the way to school before so I thought he might have something important to discuss with me about this weekend since my father arranged for me to stay at your manner while he was away this weekend. But now I see it was you who must have something to discuss with me. So what can I help you with Mr. Ootori?"

I watched as his famous smirk curved his lips and a dark twinkle shined in his eyes. "I want to know why you haven't excepted my proposal for you to marry Kyouya yet?"

"Sir, my father's already explained to both you and Chairman Suoh that I want to marry for love and your son is a very dear friend but I don't think he likes me in a romantic way." I tried reasoning with him.

"You don't want Kyouya unhappy hmm. But what about your happiness Miss Fujioka?" He then gave me a stern look and continued. "You must realize I could end your career before it even starts right and on that matter Kyouya's as well."

"Are you threatening me and your own son?" I asked with astonishment. 'Why does he want me to marry Kyouya so badly?' I thought as I watched him pull out some papers from his briefcase.

He held up several copies of letters that had the Ootori seal on the top for me to see and said. "These letters are sitting on my desk waiting for me to send them out to every law school that you could get into. Have a look at what they say." He said handing me the letters.

Each one was a letter that would make the school not consider me for their scholarship programs. 'Damn, if he sends these out my dream of being a lawyer would be crushed.'

"And these papers would end Kyouya's future of ever being a businessman or even finishing high school." He then showed me disownment law papers.

I looked over the papers of dishonorable disownment. 'I can't let this happen. Kyouya has worked his whole life to live up to his Ootori name only to lose it because of me. No, I won't let this happen!'

I handed him back the papers while keeping my anger hidden I ask the only thing I could. "What do you want me to do announces that were a couple to the school?"

"My dear you really think simple words will make these go away. Your sadly mistaken. I am an Ootori. Ootori's don't settle for words. You're going to come with me today and do everything that I say without back talk or this all get sent out as soon as I get home. Am I understood?"

"Fine." I conceded and for the first time during our conversation sat back into the soft leather seat thinking, 'Kyouya please understand this is for both of our futures.'

The ride continued till we drove into the garage of what I assume is an Ootori hospital building.

'Why is he bringing me here?' I thought as the limo pulled to a stop.

"Calm your nerves, Miss. Fujioka my doctor's will be just giving you a complete physical checkup and yes that means from head to toe and I know I don't have to remind you what will happen if you refuse to do anything they ask you to do." He said in his serious tone. I nodded to him in reply.

As the door was opened my phone started to chime. I recognized the tone as the twins texting me. I reach into my satchel for my phone but as I pull it out Mr. Ootori reaches his hand out for me to give it to him.

"It's Hikaru and Kaoru, if I don't text them back they will get the other host then they will go to my house and wake my dad. Then he will freak out. So you have to say something to them." I said placing the phone in his hand. Then climbing out of the limo.

A moment later Yoshio was beside me and whispered, "I told them you had doctors appointments today and that you were going to the wedding with your father this weekend. So they shouldn't bother looking for you." He said as he led me into the staff hallways of the hospital. We stopped a few time so he could converse with a few doctors and nurses, but as we came to the end of the hall a nurse turned to me.

"Miss Fujioka this is nurse Kiomi she will be your nurse and guide for the day. Kiomi please help her with anything she may need." She nodded and Yoshio entered his office.

"This way Miss Fujioka." She said then took my arm and dragged me to the elevators.

For the next four hour, I was put every test imaginable. By the time it was two o'clock I was ready to say screw it and leave but I remembered that my future wasn't the only one on the line. So I sucked it up and let them continue.

The last thing they did was give me two shots in my nether region. They hurt so bad that I had apparently bit my lip so hard that it started bleeding.

"Now we'll get you redressed and then you can just rest till Mr. Ootori comes to get you." She said as I tried to sit up. "What did they do to me?" I asked her.

"Oh, they gave you two fertilization shots two help you ovulate." All I could do was stare wide-eyed at her.

'He wants me to get pregnant!' I screamed in my head.

"Don't worry Miss Fujioka, Mr. Ootori will take good care of you. Now finish getting dressed and he'll be here as soon as his meetings over." She said while gathering her things before leaving.

Getting my pants on was a painful process. I wanted to scream as I bent down to pull up my pants. By the time I was sitting on the gurney I had tears in my eyes. "Wasn't that nurse suppose to help me with this.' I thought as I forced my shoes on then laid back down.

Since I couldn't move I decide to think about what Yoshio might want from me as reassurance. Then it hit me like a brick to the face.

'He wants me to get pregnant to Kyouya that way we'll have to get married or we'll both be shamed.' As I kept thinking I could feel my anxiety rising to the point of almost going into a full-blown attack.

'No Haruhi you can't do this. You have to calm down. Think about anything but that you're about to be a mother.'

Just as I had gotten my anxiety under control Yoshio walked in. He eyed me funny for a minute then asked me with a grin, "You figured out how you're going to reassure me didn't you?" I nodded as a reply as I tried to stand up but the pain shot through me and sent me doubling over.

But I felt gentle arms support me and help me stand up. "Did they give you anything for pain?"

"No. They didn't even numb the injection site or tell me it would hurt." I say through gritted teeth.

"Those idiots." He said with a pissed off growl as he helped me sit on the side of the gurney.

"I'll be right back with a pain pill." He said heading back out the door mumbling how someone was going to pay for this.

'Well, at least he doesn't want me hurt at least till he tells Kyouya what he wants us to do.'

Five minutes later he comes back with sandwiches, bottles of water and a small cup with a white pill inside it. He sat all of it down on a patient rolling table. Then moved it over to me and pulled up the doctor's stool. "Eat some lunch with me then take your pain pill." He said while sitting out our food.

We ate and then I took the pill with the last of my water.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked me using a gentle voice. 'Wow, I guess he does have bedside manners.' I thought as he moved the table away so I could stand.

I said nothing but started to stand up instead. He quickly moved in front of me in case I fell. But this time I managed to stand even if it did still hurt.

"I can see you're still grimacing the pill must not have kicked in yet. It should by the time we get home." He said while placing a firm arm around my shoulders and leading me back to the garage where the limo was.

Once inside the limo, it didn't take long for the drowsiness from the pain pill to kick in and I found myself starting to nod off.

"Sleep Haruhi, I'll have the maids clean and prepare you for Kyouya." I know it was Yoshio who had spoken but my eyelids were so heavy that I couldn't see his face.

* * *

I watched as Haruhi finally let sleep claim her as her head rested on the window as my limo took us to my home which would soon be her home too.

'The wedding should take place soon, but how soon? I think an outdoor wedding would be nice we haven't had one of those in the family in a while. But wear would be a perfect place?' My musing was cut off as my door was opened by my driver.

I stepped out and told him to take Haruhi up to Kyouya's bedroom and have the maids bathy her then to strap her down to the bed with only a sheet over her nothing else. I would take care of the rest.

They said, "Yes Sir." Despite their leering thoughts about it but they knew better than to disobey my orders. I checked my watch and saw that there was still two hours before Kyouya would be arriving home. 'Perfect I'll give her the shot before Kyouya gets home and make him think I've kidnapped her. The little scare will teach him to obey orders when I give them the first time.'

I thought as I walked to my home office to complete some of my work concerning my investments and stocks. I did this work till it was ten minutes till Kyouya's arrival.

I stood and went out my door and down the hall a bit to a storage room and went inside. Once in there, I went to the hidden door to a safe passage that led up to my son's bedroom closet so I could complete the rest of my plan.

Once there I opened the seamless door then pushed the cloths out of my way and preceded into his bedroom. The maids had followed his instruction to the letter like I knew they would. I avoided looking at her body and added the gag to her mouth, gave her a shot that would cause her to be horny for the rest of the night, and as I walked away I pulled the sheet off of her and turned up the heat in the room. Then went back through the passage that led back to the storage closet and into the hall once again. Then headed to the front door to intercept my son.

I don't know how long I slept but I am very aware of five things right now.

One, I couldn't move. Two, I had something in my mouth. Three, I was naked. Four, I could feel my own juices leaking out of my very excited entrance. Five, Kyouya was staring at me in utter shock with his pants open and his boxers being tented by an obvious very hard erection.


	3. Creating a New Couple

I have an extra spicey chapter for everyone. So Happy New Years Eve Everyone!

* * *

Kyouya couldn't help himself he just stood there staring at her beautiful body that all the host would kill to see let alone touch.

What finally snapped him out of his trans was when Haruhi's eyes locked with his that sent him into motion. He came up to her and removed her gag and the bed straps from around her wrist while saying his apologies for his father kidnapping her.

He would have continued but two very soft lips met his with a sweet gentle kiss that stopped him and his mumbling. But it had major side effects on his body. His hormones kicked into overdrive and he could feel heat run through his veins even more which made his problem throb again which led him to deepen the kiss with his hunger for her.

'We have to stop but my body is betraying me.' Kyouya thought as he tried to get control of himself.

"Haruhi we need to talk be for we do this." He managed to say between kisses.

"I know but... kiss... I don't want to...kiss...stop." Haruhi said in a lust filled voice as she removed his blazer and tossed it to the floor.

Kyouya could feel his will slipping when she got two of his shirt buttons undone. He moved away from her so she would stop.

"Haruhi, this is not you. Its whatever my father gave you." But right after he felt awful as he saw tears starting to slide down her cheeks.

"I should have known that even with our futures on the line you wouldn't want me." She sniffled and turned so he could only see her back as she explained what his father threaten and showed her that morning in the limo. Then about the trip to the hospital and what she figured out his father wanted as reassurance from them.

Kyouya sat staring at her back and listened to everything she said through her tears.

"Are you okay with all of this?" He asked her with worry in his voice.

"It's not my ideal way to start a relationship but answer me three questions and I know I'll feel a lot better about this." She said trying to calm down.

Kyouya reached over and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "You can ask me anything if it will help calm your fears about being my wife?"

"Will you be a loving fateful husband? Because I won't tolerate a cheater." She asked in a watery voice while looking at me over her shoulder.

"Never. Why would I want any another if I have a loving wife like you who cherishes me as I would you? Now I can be a workaholic sometimes and yes sometimes it is needed but I want you to smack me upside the head if it lasts more then three days." He told her while sliding closer to her.

"Okay so you'll be fateful but will you honestly be happy being married to me? I know I'm not as pretty and defiantly not as wealthy as the girls you know from high society..." She was cut off by Kyouya turning her around and pulling her to his chest.

"Oh Haruhi, don't you realize that since you've come out as a girl every boy at Ouran has been trying to catch your eye?" He asked looking into her eyes and watching them widen.

"My dear beautiful wife to be is blind when it comes to the opposite sex. Well, now I understand you're earlier comment about you thinking that I would not want you."

He leaned in closer to her face while still holding eye contact and then continued, "I've wanted you sexually since Okinawa when I had you pinned to my bed and emotionally since our little lunch date at the shopping center. So you see I've been falling in love with you more and more each day.

So the answer to your question is yes because I will wake up every morning to the woman who makes me fall for her more and more each day."

"Okay, last one and I will make this quick because if you're like me it's getting harder to fight whatever your father gave us. Are you going to be okay with us having a baby and please tell me you will not expect me to let you raise our kids like your father did you and your siblings?" She asked moving into his lap letting her legs go to either side of his hips which put his erection under her core.

"Somethings will have to change, such as you moving into my rooms and making arrangments with the school so you can do classes online or have a personal tutor but besides that, I will welcome and love every child you give me. As for raising them, they will have to take classes like I did for dancing and manners but I would never use them like my father used my brother's sister and I. There will always be some competing for grades in school but never for my affections. Does that quenched some of thoughts fears?" He asked her in a pained voice.

LEMON START

* * *

"I still have a few but they can wait. Right now I need to take care of my husband to be." She replied giving him a hungry smile as she finished unbuttoning his shirt then letting her small hands slide around his sides and on to his back bringing their bare chest together.

Kyouya felt the last of his control snap at the feel of their skin touching. But it was Haruhi who fell back onto the bed bringing him with her. He barely caught himself from crashing into her but he didn't have time to contemplate it when his lips were captured in a hard hungry kiss.

Haruhi could feel his long lean warm body cover every inch of her body and couldn't stop her hands from exploring the plains of his chest and down his abs. That's when she noticed he still had his boxers on and decided that they needed to go. So she lifted her slender thighs up and then hooked her toes into the waistband of them and slid them down so his member could be free to breathe.

She was rewarded with a groan from Kyouya. She took her chance to slid her tongue into his mouth to taste him.

She heard a small clang but ignore it in favor of tracing the v of his hips that led to his throb and twitching erection. As her fingers traced the head Kyouya broke their kiss and started open mouth kisses down her neck and to her left breast. Where he circled her nipple with his tongue before he started to suckle it while his left-hand moves down to fondle my right breast.

She can't help but moan out her pleasures and arch her back up into him. But the rise of her body inadvertently rubbed their most sensitive parts together.

"Oh, Haruhi." Kyouya hissed out then switched his mouth to my left breast as his hand sneaked down to her soaking wet core and started stroking it.

It didn't take him long to find her clit which caused her to convulse under him and breathlessly say, "Kyouya, that feels so good,"

He must have thought that was his cue to go lower because he pulled away from her hardened nipple and trail kiss down her stomach to her now manicured curls then he's head was now in front of her virgin core.

He used both hands to open her folds so he could look at it.

"You've never even played with yourself have you?" He asked in a husky voice while meeting her eyes.

She blushed madly while shaking her head no still holding his gaze which was ablaze with lust, appreciation, and tenderness.

"You will feel some pressure but it will pass." He said and lowered his face to her pulsing core and gave it a long lick.

"Kyouya don't use your fingers. I want your penis to break me. I know it will hurt but my core will mold better to you if I'm intact. This is my present to my first and only." She says through her moans as he sucks her clit causing shock waves to go through her body.

"Are you really sure you want that. It will be quite painful and I know neither of us is going to be slated by just one round?" He said while still working her clit with his tongue.

"I am." She moaned out. Her answer caused him to work her clit even harder till she saw stars. As she was coming down she positioned her legs so her core was straight up in the air for Kyouya.

"Kyouya please make me yours now." She said while still a little high from her release.

Kyouya listened and sheathed his member into her till his balls met her flesh. What he didn't count on was her silky walls clamping him so hard that he prematurely released deep inside her which causes her to cry out, "Kyouya your seeds so hot awe!"

He waited for her to say it was okay then began at a slow pace with long strokes that took everything but his head out before he pushed his full length back into her.

After a few minutes, Haruhi was starting to try to increase his speed. He obliged her by going faster. Which made her release once again calling out, "Kyouya."

He liked making her say his name so he went faster and pounded into her harder till they both screamed out the pleasure for all to hear.

After they road out their orgasms, they cuddled up together till their bodies were in need once again thanks to whatever the patriarch of the Ootori family had given them. This continued till the sun had risen high in the sky and they finally passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Down in the main sitting room, Yoshio was waiting for engagement rings, invitation samples, fabric samples for the bride's dress, and color swatches to be delivered.

He was thinking a fall wedding at one of the big shrines would be beautiful with a sly smile on his face.


	4. Shining a Light on Hidden Feelings

I own nothing. Shout outs too: MollyMuffinHead, Crito, Mamabug, Polarizer, LoverOfPhantom, lana-445, ALB15, Intro2AvidReader, Sand Kitsune, SnowLunaWolf, Terrasen, Tet-checkmate, Thoththo, WA0520, bookish-rebel, chelle2183, ldct07, shamin15, westerngoddess, kittykat1291, and kuropapilio. Thank you all for supporting this story it makes a story worth writing when you see others enjoying it.

* * *

Saturday Morning at the Breakfast Table in the Ootori Manner:

* * *

Yuuichi, his wife Sakura, and Akito were patiently waiting for their father and youngest brother to join them before the meal would be served.

The brothers were reading newspapers and sipping on their cups coffee. While Sakura was thinking about the sounds she heard last night and earlier this morning that were coming from Kyouya's hall in the east wing of the estate.

"Did the both of you hear some shouting last night and this morning?" She asked looking from her husband to her brother in law.

Her answer came from the tall figure who had just entered the room. "That was Kyouya and his fiancee Haruhi. Needless to say, they will not be joining us this morning and are not to be disturbed." He answered with amusement in his voice.

"How wonderful. When will we get to meet her? She asked to be polite but not really caring who the whore was.

"Tomorrow is the family dinner so she will be present and Kyouya will introduce her to you all then," Yoshio said to her in his all business tone.

"Have they discussed when their wedding will be?" Akito asked his father with the signature Ootori blank face.

"This Autumn. I think an outdoor wedding will suit them." He answered her as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Autumn is Kyouya's favorite season, so he will be happy about that," Yuuichi said as the plates were delivered by the maids.

With that everyone fell silent and ate their meals.

* * *

Five Hours Later In the East Wing of The Ootori Manner:

* * *

Haruhi woke up on something soft and warm and her groin was stiff and sore. She cracked open her sleep covered eyes, blinks a few times till her vision cleared and she saw a chin, neck, and shoulder that her head had been rest in between. She tried to sit up her abdomen and the arms that were wrapped around her waist that tightened when she moved.

"Rest Haurhi," Kyouya murmured in his sleep.

'He's sweet when his sleepy." She said laying her head back down on his shoulder and kissed under his ear.

She let herself drift back into a lite sleep feeling safe and to her surprise cared about.

Kyouya could feel the soft body on top of him that was Haruhi more and look at him and in his sleepy voice, he told her to rest knowing that she would be sore and still tired. At least that is what he would normally say but the truth way he just wanted to hold her for a bit longer.

'I never in a million years thought I had a chance against Tamaki the host club king and the idiot that I call my best friend. I was more than happy to stay in his shadow. Till Haruhi came into our lives and wrapped all of us host around her fingers with her kindness, brilliant intellect, sharp tongue, and the trait that made the whole school love her she saw all of us "rich bastards" as people, not checkbooks or used us for what we could do for her. But instead, she was the one who helped us by listening to our problems and tried to help everyone solve them with advice and sometimes even a shoulder to cry on if things didn't work out...'

His musings were cut off by his personal phone ringing loudly on the nightstand. Which made Haruhi wake up and grab the phone.

"Hello?" She said answering the phone.

"Haruhi! Why are you answering Kyouya's personal phone?!" The shrieking voice of Tamaki Suoh sounded throughout the room.

Kyouya tried to take the phone from her but she wouldn't relinquish it.

"My dad is at his friend's wedding so I'm staying with Kyouya till he gets back." She said holding the sheet against herself and wenching a little as she sat up from the pain in her groin.

'Not the complete truth but not a lie either. Nice call Haruhi,' Kyouya thought then saw her grimace with pain and got up and tried to find his glasses before going into the bathroom.

"First, you didn't come to school yesterday and now I find out you didn't tell Daddy that you were having a slumber party with Mommy...!" Haruhi had to hold in her laughter at his comment of a sleepover "Yeah one hell of a good sleepover." She muttered lowly and away from the phone so he couldn't hear.

"What was that?! Haruhi are you laughing about this!" Tamaki frantically shrieked which made her laugh out loud and hang up on him.

Kyouya came back into the room with a glass of water and some pain relievers in his hands and heard her little mutter about (Yeah one hell of a good sleepover). Then watched as she laughed and grimaced at the same time.

He waited till she hung up on Tamaki to ask, "What did he say that has you laughing while you're in pain?"

"He was whining about me having a sleepover with Mommy and not telling him." She said excepting the water and pills.

After she swallowed Kyouya took the sheet away from her then picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

"Kyo where are..?" Her question died as she saw a nice hot bath waiting. But was surprised again when he climbed in and sat her on his lap.

At first, Haruhi was nervous but Kyouya whisper in her ear, "Relax koi, the water will help both of our aching bodies."

So she let herself lay back into him and listened to his heartbeat. 'You should tell him about your feeling for him.' Her inner voice said.

But that's when she felt one of his hands start rubbing small circles on her skin where her womb is. "I'm sorry that I was so aggressive with you. Next time I promise to be gentler."

"Kyouya." She turns so she was now on her stomach and looks straight into his eyes and continues, "Don't apologize we were both in need and I very much enjoyed it." She said then kissed his lips with the love she had for him that she had been hiding since her first month of being with the host club.

He was blown away by her loving passionate kiss she had just bestowed upon Him someone who never thought she could have had feelings romantic feelings for.

When she broke the kiss their eyes met again and she said, "I started liking you after my first month in the club. But I thought you saw me as dirt under your feet an I knew I could bring no merit to you so I ignored my feeling. Then Okinawa happened and after you walked away leaving me alone with Tamaki I wished it was you helping me through the storm, not him."

Her eyes dropped from his and a blush appeared from her hairline to the top of her chest. "What I trying to say is that I love you and have for a long time. So I'm glad that I will be marrying you." She then moved off of him and got out of the tub and went to wash her sweaty body.

It took him five minutes to wrap his head around her words. But when he did he immediately when over and took the cloth she had been using and began to wash everything place on her body that didn't have suds on.

He was so focused on his task that it made him jump when she started washing him. When she was done cleaning him they both moved over to the shower washed each other's hair and then dried themselves with the huge fluffy towels that were hanging on the wall.

Kyouya went to the closet but noticed that Haruhi wasn't following him.

"Whats wrong koi?" He asked her in a concerned voice. "My dad said he sent a bag full of my stuff but I have no clue where it is?" She said in a very worried voice.

"Come on, I'm sure there are is something for you in my closet but whether its what you're father sent or mine bot them. Their there." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Please tell me they won't be frilly pink dresses and skirts," I said in a deflated voice.

He chuckled at my hatred for all things super girly. "Don't tell anyone this but if my father wasn't a businessman I think he would be a personal dresser for the elite of Japan. He's very good at picking outfits for women." He said as they walked into the closet to see all of his clothes on the left side and the entire right side was lined with designer woman's clothes.

"See I told you there'd be something for you to wear. Look we even have his and her's underwear drawers." He said opening the fourth draw on the dresser on her side of the closet and pulling out a plum purple satin lingerie set.

She took them and then started looking for an outfit. After a good ten minutes, she pulled out a pair of skinny dark wash jeans and a dark purple ruffled tank top. But when she got to the shoes she found no flats or tennis shoes. Kyouya came up behind her and picked out a pair of two-inch high wedge sandals and said, "Koi you're going to have to get used to wearing heels and these are your safest bet."

She nodded with a pout and put on the wedge sandals then followed him down to his sitting room where they found a food cart waiting for them.

"How did he know we where a wake?" Haruhi asked with a freaked out look on her face.

"He probably told the maids to have hot food delivered every two hours to ensure that we could eat when we woke." He said wrapping an arm around her slender waist and led her over to the cart.

There was a spinach salad for an appetizer beef tips marinaded in a plum sauce with steamed broccoli for the main course and banana pudding for dessert.

'Really father high potassium and protein. You really want this child to be a boy don't you.' Kyouya thought as he and Haruhi took their plates to the coffee table where a suitcase sat in the middle with a note stuck to it.

Haruhi assumed it was his and left it be choosing to start eating her food instead of reading the note. But Kyouya knew it didn't belong to him so he looked at the note it read.

Kyouya,

In this case are some very high-quality engagement rings and wedding bands all in both of your sizes. I want you both to pick and keep the ones you like the best and don't worry the prices are not mentioned anywhere in the box.

Sincerely

Your Father Yoshio Ootori.

"Apparently my father wishes us to pick rings." He said opening the suitcase that was full of the most beautiful ring Haruhi had ever seen.

"Do you see any you like?" He asked as she was looking at the wedding bands and ignored the engagement rings.

"I like these wedding rings with the red line around the middle that is supposed to reciprocate the red string of fate." She said while holding the one that was to be his up for him to see and he honestly loves the thick white gold band that had what looked like a red string around it that was tied off in a love knot design on the back of the ring.

"Well, we've decided our wedding bands. What about your engagement ring Haru?" He asked her seeing her apprehension about looking and smiled.

"You want me to pick it don't you?" He said with a small smile.

"Yes, because it supposed to be from you." She said as she stood and went over to the cart to get her main course and to give me a chance to look over the rings.

it only took him three minutes to decide. He took his pick and shut the suitcase then waited for her to come back.

When she sat down her food while Kyouya surprised her by turning her then going down on one knee in front of her.

"Haruhi, you will always be my rose in a world of thorns and I would be completely honored if you would be my wife?" He asked letting his mask fall so she could see his love and sincerity in his eyes which were locked with hers.

"Yes, Kyouya I'd love to be your wife," As she finished the ring was slid on her finger and she was pulled into a kiss from the man who had jumped to his feet.

He kissed her till she was breathless then helped her down into her seat so she didn't fall then encouraged her to finish her food while he got his main course.

Haruhi took a bit out of her food and examined the ring he chose for her. It had one circle diamond in the middle and then many diamond chips that looked like petals that started small and got bigger till it hit the band that was the stem and it was made with dark jade chips and the leaves had lighter jade chips that were all in bedded into the white gold that made the band.

The ring reminded her of a white rose. Which Kyouya thought suited her better than the red rose. "Do you like it?" He asked her taking her hand as she kept staring at it.

"I love it," She said in a watery voice. He pulls a finger under her chin and made her make eye contact with him. That's when he saw her smiling with happy tears in her eyes and kissed her again lovingly till her tears dried up.

"I'm glad you like it." He was interrupted by shouting in the hall then banging on the door. "What the hell!?" Kyouya said while pulling Haruhi to him in order to protect her if need be.

To Be Continued. . .

There is a link on my profile page that will show you Haruhi's engagement ring minus the jade. I added the jade because I thought it would be pretty.


	5. A Crazy Saturday

I own nothing writing for the fun of it and own nothing.

* * *

Last Time:

"I love it," She said in a watery voice. He pulls a finger under her chin and made her make eye contact with him. That's when he saw her smiling with happy tears in her eyes and kissed her again lovingly till her tears dried up.

"I'm glad you like it." He was interrupted by shouting in the hall then banging on the door. "What the hell!?" Kyouya said while pulling Haruhi to him in order to protect her if need be.

* * *

Continuation:

* * *

The doors to my room burst open with reveling Ranka who was sporting windblown hair and still in his dress from his friend's wedding and then Yoshio pulled the door shut keeping the intruders out of Kyouya's room.

We could hear him yelling at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru for barging into his home like they owned it.

Then there was more scuffling and then we heard "Take them home and make it perfectly clear to their parents that these three are no longer welcome here without an invitation from myself." Yoshio ordered his guards. Who then took the three morons away.

He then came into the room fixing his tie and turned to Ranka, "I'm so sorry they ruined your evening Mr. Fujioka."

"It wasn't your fault Mr. Ootori. It was that moronic blond and those kidnapping little doppelgangers," Ranka said to Yoshio in a sweet manner while whipping off some imaginary dust from the man's shoulder.

This made Haruhi shake her head at her father's actions and Kyouya gave quite chuckle at the scene. Which made Haruhi come closer so she could feel his chest shake.

But Ranka noticed their closeness and remember the three idiots saying that Haruhi and Kyouya slept together last night.

"What's been going on you two? Tamaki told me you two slept together last night. Is there something I should know about." He said in a stern fatherly voice and looked at all three of the occupants of the room with an eyebrow raised.

Haruhi slid her hand in Kyouya 's hand for support before saying, "Dad, I'm not going to hide things from you. Kyouya and I had a long talk about our feelings for each other and we've decided to accept Mr. Oortori's offer of marriage." Haruhi told her father as she showed him her ring as she still held Kyouya's hand.

"The ring is beautiful, but I think we should go home and talk about this," Ranka said in a panicky voice then grabbed Haruhi's hand that she had held out to show him her ring and dragged her out of the room down the stairs and out the main door.

"Is he always like that?" Yoshio asked his son as he stared at the door.

"He must be in shock that he's only been gone a day and his only daughter has decided to get engaged without consulting him," Kyouya answered his father in his flat tone that he always used when talking to any of his family members.

"You're right. If your sister had said that to me I would have done the same thing granite I would have been more discreet about it tho. Tomorrow I want you to invite them over for dinner." He turned and left out the door leaving Kyouya to his thoughts.

"I hope Haruhi's alright." He said to himself as he went over to his laptop to get some work done.

As soon as Yoshio was out of hearing ranger he calls the head of his guards. "I want three experienced guards to take the Mercedes and go introduce themselves to Fujioka's because from now on two of them will be her bodyguards and the other her driver. She is engaged to Kyouya and must be protected at all times. Do I need to tell them what will happen should they fail.

"No Sir, I'll send them out right now. Should I give them one of the families personal cell phones that are programmed with the necessary numbers for her?" A deep male voice replied to Yoshio.

"Yes," With that taken care of Yoshio snapped his phone shut and walked the rest of the way to his office.

* * *

The Fujioka's Walk Home:

* * *

'I can't believe I'm losing my precious Haruhi! Tho I am very glad she didn't pick the blond idiot. But why now? It's way too soon to get engaged. Dating, Yes. But marriage no defiantly not. There has got to be a reason for her sudden change of mind.'

Thinking, thinking!

'Oh, my she must be sick of always being alone! I work all night six days a week. Then I go out a lot with my friend or does she think that she's holding me back from being happy. I must show her that I want to be around her.' He thinks while punching his fist into his open palm in determination.

Haruhi's just walking silently behind her father when out of the corner of her eye she catches a red Ferrari that is driving way slower then the required speed starts coming up behind them.

"Shit is that Kaoru's car." She says out loud but Ranka's too deep in his own thoughts to notice. That's when she grabs her dad and starts running into the crowds of people.

"I'm not getting kidnapped and interrogated by them tonight." She says while pushing her dad around the corner to see a black Mercedes fly around the Ferrari and right up to them and a huge man gets out and helps Haruhi and Ranka into the back of the car then climbs in himself. Then the car sped away towards their apartment complex.

The man that got in the back with them turned to the Fujioka's and said, "Hello, Mr. Fujioka, Miss, Fujioka my name is Shine. I'm Miss Haruhi's head guard. This is Yasu my second and your driver Narumi." Both men in front nodded in greeting.

"Ootori-sama instructed me to give this to you Miss. Fujioka so that you can call us and any of the Ootori family if you need to speak with them." He then reached over and handed Haruhi a box that contained a very nice sleek white cell phone.

"Thank you, Shine. I'll keep it on me at all times." Haruhi said with a grateful smile.

'This is my opportunity to start changing her mind about getting married.' Ranka cheered in his head and an imaginary him did his happy dance as he sat up to get in between the too and asked, "So if you three are my daughter's guards does that mean she must now conform to a schedule that you decide? Because if you do honey you will lose your freedom."

"On the contrary, Haruhi will be able to schedule things as she sees if unless she is needed to attend something as part of the family. Speaking of the family dinner is tomorrow night and Ootori sama would like both of you to attend." Yasu answered for Shine.

"Well, I would love to meet the rest of the family. What time does it start?" Haruhi asked looking back and forth between her new guards.

"Dinner starts at six sharp. Would you like me to pick the two of you up around five so you can get dressed at the manner?" Narumi asked while pulling up to the curb in front of the complex.

"That won't be necessary. She has pretty dresses here that I have picked out for her, she doesn't need Kyouya to provide one for her," Ranka snapped.

Haruhi waited for Shine and Ranka to climb out before laying a gentle hand on Narumi's shoulder and says, "Narumi, ignore my father he's just moody and having a hard time understanding that I'm getting married. Five will be great thank you."

To say Narumi was stunned would be an understatement. Never had one of his passengers apologized for their behaver let alone someone else's harsh words. 'I see why Kyouya chose her.' He thought as he went around the block then parked not far from the complex.

That's when he saw someone around the corner on the second-floor walk and radioed to Yasu and Shine about the suspicious male.

* * *

With Haruhi, Ranka, and Shine:

* * *

Ranka was marching up the stairs with Shine behind him Haruhi and Yasu who had waited for her to finish talking to Narumi then had fallen in after her.

As Shine stepped on to the walk his and Yasu's earpiece radios went off with Narumi telling them about the male around the corner.

Ranka opened the door and he and Haruhi went safely inside. Neither guards moved till they heard the doors lock securely in place.

Then they both started around the corner to find that the man was already running but he failed to notice that there was only one set of stairs on this complex so he ran into a dead end.

Shine and Yasu recognized the Suoh kid instantly and we're going to talk to the moron when he decided to jump over the railing and into the old tree next to the building.

'That moron.' Both guards thought as Yasu ran for the stair while Shine just watched as the branch Tamaki had jumped on broke out from under him causing him to plummet to the ground below with a big bang.

"This is turning out to be along night," Yasu said sighing then pulled out his phone to call an ambulance for Tamaki.

Inside The Fujioka Home:

Once inside Haruhi went to the kitchen to make a snack and some tea while Ranka went into Haruhi's bedroom closet and pulled out the pinkest frilliest dress he could find.

'I have to prove to her and the Ootori's that she's too young to get married. No ones taking my little girl away!' He thought as he marched into the living room to see Haruhi having a snack

of cheese and crackers.

"Look, honey, I found the perfect dress for you to wear for dinner tomorrow.!" He said in glee filled voice while holding it out in front of himself.

"Dad, I'm not wearing that. That's not the first impression I want one of the most influential families in Japan to have of me." She said then continued eating her snack.

"What's wrong with showing them how innocent and sweet you are?" He said in a strained tone as his eye began to twitch.

"If they thought I couldn't handle myself in their world they'd personally destroy my relationship with Kyouya." She said standing up to clean up from her snack. But Ranka stopped her.

"Why are you doing this! Are you going through a rebellious phase? Is that why you want to get married?" He rambled on and on like this while swinging both her arms which made her drop her plate and cup to the floor where they shattered.

Haruhi was ready to rip her hair out till so she finally snapped, "Dad enough I love Kyouya and he loves me. So yes I'm going to marry him and if you can't be supportive then maybe I should leave!"

"Fine, get out since you don't care about my feelings!" He shouted at her. "I do care, Dad but this is my decision and you need to realize that I'm not a little girl!"

"I forbid you from seeing that boy and I think you need to go to a regular school with regular kids that don't get married until their twenties or thirties." Ranka rambled on as he let go of her and stepped towards the phone to call the school.

What he failed to hear was Haruhi's response. "Fine, I'll get emancipated then you won't be able to tell me how to live my life." She said going to her room and putting what little personal items she had into a suitcase then slipped her shoes on her cut up feet then went out the door where she was greeted by Yasu and Shine who wore sad faces for her and radioed for Narumi to pull up to the curb. When he came up they all climbed in and headed back to the Ootori manner.

* * *

Thirty minutes after Haruhi left:

* * *

Ranka finally gave up on trying to reach anyone at the school on a Saturday night.

Since getting ahold of the school was a bust and those yucky boys where not going to stop trying to get to his precious daughter. He decided to confine her to her room till Monday when he could go to the school and withdraw her.

But when he went to her room to tell her, she wasn't there. Then he checks the bathroom, living room then the kitchen. But she wasn't there the last thing he did was look out his door. "The guards are gone. Which means she left." He said as he shut the door and sank to the floor. Where all he could do was hang his head knowing that he took things way to far.

* * *

Ootori Manner:

* * *

Kyouya's father had just had a maid tell him to come down to the main door. 'Somethings wrong.' He thought as he made his way down the staircase only to see a teary eye Haruhi signing papers with my father.

"Whats going on?" I asked coming over to them as Haruhi stood up.

"Your father was just helping me fill out emancipation paperwork. You see about thirty minutes ago my dad had forbidden me from seeing you and said that he would be withdrawing me from Ouran then started calling the school. That's when I came here with my personal belongings and cut up feet." Haruhi said as she let him take her into his arms for a much-needed hug.

But as the feet remark hit me, I picked her up and went over to the dining room and sat her down on a chair. Where his father removed her shoes and took pictures of her injured feet.

When Yoshio took off her sandals he saw several cuts and some glass stuck in her tiny feet.

"First aid kit, warm water and towels now." He commanded to the closest maids. Who rushed to collect the items. Once he had them he pulled the glass out then disinfected all the cuts and bandaged her feet.

"I recommend keeping them bandaged for a day or two and ibuprofen to keep the swelling down," Yoshio said motioning for Kyouya to pick her up.

"But right now I think we all need some rest. Goodnight," He said as he turned and then went up the staircase and to the right.

"What else happened tonight?" Kyouya asked while carrying her up the staircase and heading left.

"I'll tell you as we get ready for bed." She said as he carried her up to his room for a good nights sleep.

Once they were clean and lying in bed Haruhi told Kyouya about everything that transpired that night and cried when she told him that Ranka essentially kicked her out.

"I'm so sorry love, I should have been there with you." He said while holding her close and kissing her forehead as stray tears leak out.

"It's not your fault that he went overboard because he can't accept the fact that I'm in love with you." She said looking into his eyes.

"I love you as well Haruhi." He said pulling her into a slow loving kiss.

They both drift to sleep safely in each other's arm.


	6. The Calm

I own nothing just writing for fun. Shout Outs! ALB15, The Wolf's Knight, MollyMuffinHead, westerngoddess, and MnMsRoK for the reviews.

Welcome to the Story: Kakashi dreamer, Terrasen, chelle2183, rainbowsherbert927, tamtam604, Arise and Awaken, Foga, LaniHart, karebear1255, pandamonster27, The Wolf's Knight, soranay, LadyViolet2112, i beat the dragon, kgirl0422, Evezippy13, strawberryblood13, and MnMsRoK. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

The sun was rising sending a beam of light on to the person who had sat there all night knowing they had messed up but didn't know how to make up for his mistake.

But he knew he had to try.

* * *

Ootori General Hospital:

* * *

"Tama- chan, Did Kyouya's guards do this to you?" Hunny asks while he sat on Mori's shoulder.

But his answer didn't come from the injured teen on the gurney but rather the two doppelgangers that sat against the window.

"Nun, the guards didn't do this." Kaoru started. "He did this to himself and they were nice enough to call an ambulance for the moron." Hikaru finish and then they both cracked up with laughter.

Honey and Mori both looked at Tamaki and Honey asked, "Is that true?" Tamaki looked down in embarrassment at the boot on his foot.

"Yes, I ran from the guards and jumped into the old tree on side of Haruhi's apartment complex. I just had to know what happened between her and Kyouya for them to be in his bed together." That shocked one of the seniors. But the other just shrugged.

"Mori-sempai you knew!" The other three shouted in unison.

"I could tell that they had feelings for each other. But I didn't know they had acted on them." He said in his normal baritone voice.

The door opened suddenly revealing Yuuichi Ootori in his white doctor's coat who answered their question, "Because it was now or never. My father wants to marry both Kyouya and Akito off within the next year. So he must have confessed and she felt the same because my father said he'd be introducing us to our new sister at the family dinner tonight." He said while reading over Tamaki's chart.

"What they're engaged?!" All but Mori cried out.

"How Could She Get Engaged With Out Telling Her Daddy!" Tamaki screamed while falling out of the bed.

"Mr. Suoh ly down so I can examine your foot, please," Yuuichi said with amusement in his eyes.

"What do you know that you're not telling us?" The twins said in unison.

"If I'm not telling you something then it's for your own goods," Yuuichi said taking the boot off of Tamaki's.

"Well, you broke two of your toes and have a really bad bruise on the tendons across your foot so I'd recommend staying off of that foot and icing it every other hour for the next three days for pain and swelling. I'll be prescribing painkillers that you should take every 6 to 8 hours as needed. But you can be released today. But I encourage you to stay away from Haruhi and my brother if all you want to do is argue with them." He said putting back on the boot. Then made some notes on Tamaki's chart before taking his leave.

"So Haru-chan and Kyo-chan are getting married! I'm glad they'll be happy together." Honey said with his signature flowers around his head.

"Are you kidding me! Kyouya will be a terrible husband! She'll never be happy with him!" Hikaru said while running passed everyone and leaving with Kaoru chasing after him.

That's when both cousins notice that Tamaki has turned gray and started to decay.

* * *

Inside Tamaki's Mind Theater:

* * *

Haruhi, stood in front of him in an oversized fluffy wedding dress facing away from him with her shoulders shaking.

"Haruhi why are you crying my sweet it's your wedding day?" He asked in his overly smoldering voice as he reaches over and turns her around to face him. But after her teary eyes met his. She leaped into his arms and buries her head in his chest then starts sobbing into his shirt. He, in turn, wraps his arms around her waist.

"Oh, Tamaki!" She sobs out when Kyouya appears dressed in an all-black tux and comes up behind Haruhi and clears his throat which causes Haruhi to jump back out of his arms.

Kyouya comes over and puts his arm around the crying Haruhi's waist and jerks her towards him. Then turns to Tamaki and says, "Please keep your hands off of whats mine. Now come along Haruhi it's time for our wedding to start."

The last thing he sees is Haruhi's tear stained face looking back at him as Kyouya leads her away.

* * *

Curtain drop:

* * *

"I Can't Let That Happen To Her!" Tamaki shouts as he jumps out of the gurney and runs out the door. Leaving behind two very confused cousins. Who just watch him run away in his hospital gown.

* * *

Kyouya's Room Inside the Ootori Manner:

* * *

Haruhi woke with a weight on her but she never wanted it to move when she opened her eyes and looked down to find a shaggy mess of black hair was laying on her chest.

'He really does move around a lot in his sleep,' She thought as she let her hand start absent-mindedly stroking her fingers through the soft silky black threads as she thought over her and her father's huge fight the night before.

'I don't understand my dad's reasoning for getting mad. Yes, I'm young but I'm more mature than most twenty-year-olds and he loves Kyouya. He always makes comments that Kyouya's the best for me out of all the host. So why?'

Her musing was cut off when she felt something twitch against her leg. 'That's his member.' She then let memories of Friday/Saturday come back to her and felt herself starting to want him.

'Should I really do this? Well, he said I was his and he was mine and it'd be nice to experience him without having unnatural chemicals compelling us to have sex.' She thought as her hands started sliding over his shoulders.

'Haruhi stop over thinking it and let your instincts take over.' Her inner-self told her.

* * *

Lemon Start:

* * *

Haruhi slid herself lower so her face was now next to his and started nibbling his ear while she slowly rolled Kyouya on to his back so she could straddle him.

But when she did his member rubbed her core through their clothes. Which made her let out a small breathy moan into his ear and made him harden more.

Haruhi then started kissing down his neck and to his collarbone where she found a spot that made him growl deep in his throat.

She decided she liked this spot and gave it a little suck and then was flipped on to her back by a very lust/sleepy-eyed Kyouya who captured her in a hungry kiss.

Kyouya woke when he felt something rub his morning wood and was astounded to feel Haruhi kissing him down his neck and continued to his collarbone where she found a spot that made shock waves go through him then when she sucked it he couldn't take it anymore he lost all sense of reality and flipped her so he was in between her legs and kissed her.

As their tongues danced his hand wanted to fondle her perky breast but her string strap nightshirt was in his way. So he ripped the straps so he could pull it down and away from what he desired.

With the offended garment out of his way, his hands ruffly started to fondle and squeeze her breast causing her to moan and raise her hips so they sexes rubbed together.

Which cause him to rip off they're lower clothing so he could coat himself in her wet folds. What he didn't anticipate was how wet she was. His member ended up sliding into her core which made her have a small release and moan out his name while grinding her hips against his pushing him in and out of her.

He looked down at her to see how much she wanted him and saw her loving hunger in them so he started thrusting inside of her.

He keeps his speed back and whispered in her ear, "Would you like to try something?" She nodded and he flipped them over so she is on top of him again.

The change made her slam down on his member which had her crying out as her walls clamped on him. But he didn't let himself follow her into bliss instead he started bouncing her on his shaft which got her moving up and down in a fast-paced till they both released hollering out they're shared pleasure.

But he wasn't done with her yet so he wrapped his arms around her and carried her into the bathroom slapped the shower button so it would coat them in warm water and put her against the wall. Where he took her till they both released again.

He then gently removed his member from her core. Then sat down with her in his lap and washed her from head to toe.

Halfway through she had regained her senses and started washing him as well.

* * *

Lemon End:

* * *

As they stood up to wash their hair Kyouya asked, "Haruhi what made you decide you wanted me."

She looked at him and stepped up to him till they were only inches apart and answered, "I felt your member on my leg and memories from Friday came to me..." Shyness was taking over her and had her looking at her feet. So she just decides to blurt everything out at once. "I love you and I wanted you without the chemicals inducing our want for each other or release from pleasuring each other."

She then tried to hide by lathering up her hair with shampoo. Which worked till she was done and he was still standing before her waiting.

She stepped to the side so he could wash his with the blush still on her face. But he stopped her and pulled her against him hugging her then said, "I'm glad you love and wanted me. I was afraid you wouldn't want me to touch you after what my father did to us and you have no clue how much it hurt me to think that you might not want me." He was cut off by Haruhi pulling back so their eyes could meet.

"Oh, Kyo, nothing your father does could make me have a negative thought about you." She said then watched as he smiled at her then kissed her with all the feelings he had.

But he broke the kiss sooner then he liked because he could feel her shivering. Then said, "I love you too my Haru. Go get dressed I'll be right behind you."

He then stepped into his shower as she went to the closet to find something to wear.

Haruhi picked out a simple plum purple a line dress that hugged her breastKyouya came in with a towel wrapped around his waist and took one look at her up and down then she asked, "Would this work for dinner tonight?"

He swallows the lump in his throat and replies, "Very appropriate and it looks lovely on you Haru." This made one of her bright smiles spread across her face and made Kyouya's heart flutter wildly.

"Okay, then I'll lay this out and put some casual clothes on for now." She then started to unzip the back and slid it down her body then stepped out now only wearing black underwear and kitten heels. Kyouya had watched her every move and said out loud thou he didn't mean too, "I'm so lucky to be marrying you."

She had just taken down a pair of jeans when he said that making her realize what she had just done. Which caused a bright blush to form on her cheeks and reply with a shy, "I feel the same about you."

He then came over to her and kissed her overly hot face then when to find some clothes for himself.

They both were just making their way down the stairs to the sitting room so they could eat when they heard banging coming from the floor to ceiling windows.

They both cautiously came into view of who banged on the window they're fears vanished when they saw it was Honey and Mori.

Kyouya hit a button on the side of the windows and one turned and let the seniors in.

"Kyo-chan, Haru-chan, is it true that your getting married?" Honey asked in his excited voice.

"Yes, Honey-sempai we are, but how did you know the only people that know are Kyouya's family and Ranka?" Haruhi said in a sad voice.

Kyouya stepped in before they could question her. "Why don't we all have a seat. I was going to have the maids bring up some lunch, are either of you hungry?" He asked as he shut the window again then pushed it to be sure it was secure.

"Sure Kyo-chan, you two can tell us how you guys got together over lunch." Honey commented with a nod from Mori as they took their seats.

Kyouya took out his phone and called down to the kitchen while Haruhi sat down and looked at her seniors and asked, "Do you want the real truth or what I told my dad?"

"Both." Honey said while Mori "Hun."

"Okay, but it might take longer than lunch," Kyouya said taking a seat next to Haruhi.


	7. Rocky

Kyouya's Sitting Room in the Ootori Manner:

* * *

Kyouya and Haruhi had just finished telling their seniors about the last two days and were waiting for their response.

"So you might be pregnant Haru-chan?" Honey asked with an astonished look at the couple.

"That's very possible Honey-sempai, but it will take time to find out." She told him with a small smile.

"Well, I'm happy for the both of you. But from the way the others are acting they are not. Tama-chan when into his mind theater then ran out of the hospital still in his gown and Hikaru ran out mad after your brother told them about your marriage and said that they should leave the both of you alone." Honey warned with a worried look at the both of them.

"We'll help if we can," Mori said as he stood up with Honey on his shoulder again. Kyouya and Haruhi walked them to the front door and said their goodbyes to the cousins.

But as they turned around and started up] the staircase a maid stopped them. "Sir, Miss, Ootori-sama requires both of you to come to his office." She bowed then left as they turned and descended the stairs they had climbed and went to Kyouya's father's office where he knocked on the door.

"Enter,"

Kyouya opened the door so Haruhi could enter then followed behind her. To both of their surprises, a man in a suit with red hair pulled in a ponytail was sitting across from Yoshio. When they got closer they recognized Haruhi's wayward father.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ootori, Father," Haruhi said then Kyouya gave his greetings to the two older males.

Yoshio motioned for Kyouya to come with him while Ranka or Ryoji and Haruhi sat and talked.

Haruhi sat down where Yoshio was previously and looked at her father. He had no makeup on and actually looked like the man he acted like when she was younger. His tired slightly puffy red eyes met her's and she could see the remorse in his. But he knew Haruhi wanted an explanation for his actions and harsh words.

"Haruhi I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. You have to understand that when I look at you I still see my sweet little girl and it's hard for me to watch you make life-changing decisions at such a young age. I can't help but be protective." He said staring at her.

"Dad, I'm more responsible than most young adults and can make my own decisions. It's not fair that your standing in the way of my happiness because you have that image of the girl I use to be stuck in your head." She said with an almost pleading look at her father.

"I'll try to see you as the grown-up your becoming but I'm still not thrilled that your getting married. What I need is to know why marriage? You two could date for a year or even six months then get engaged. Why now?" He asks with confusion written on his face.

"You have to understand dad that the Ootori's are not like everyday people the media watches every move they make and the society they're apart of marries. They don't date because it causes instability in their business and can cause other businesses to lose faith in them." She stopped and took a breath then continued.

"Kyouya got really lucky that he fell for me and that his father agreed or he would be marrying some rich snob that doesn't see him. But sees dollar signs and frankly, I'm the luckiest person because I come from a common background. Which I'm proud of because it gave me the drive I have. Mr. Ootori sees that I'm worth more than my background because of my drive and intelligence. Plus I love Kyouya I get to be with someone I love. I'm not going to change my mind on this. I'm marrying him with or without your support, but I'd rather do with you, not against you. You're the man that raised me, I want you in my life and in my children's lives. But you have to be willing to compromise." She said then stood and looked out the window to the garden to give her father a minute to process everything she said.

Ranka sat and processed everything his daughter had just said to him. "Haruhi, I'd like to speak to Kyouya alone could you please get him?" He asked her breaking her thoughts. "Sure," She said pulling out her phone and texting him to come back.

Her phone buzz a second before a knock on the door was heard. "Come in," Haruhi called out and Yoshio and Kyouya were in the doorway.

"Haruhi, come look at some of the samples I have for the wedding colors and dress designs," Yoshio said with a soothing voice as Kyouya went inside.

When the door close Kyouya met Ryoji's stare. "You wanted to speak with me?" Kyouya asked while sitting in the spot Haruhi had.

"What are your intentions toward my daughter?" Ryoji said in his male voice that he only uses in important situations.

"Simple I love her and I'll do everything I can to make her happy and to keep her safe provide for her even if she makes her own money. It can be put into a trust fund for our children's education, and weddings." Kyouya answer without his normal mask on so Ryoji could see he was sincere.

"Kyouya, do you promise not to hurt Haruhi," Ryoji asked sounding defeated.

"Ranka you know I won't hurt her. You noticed my feelings for her before I completely knew myself. I also understand why you didn't like this marriage at first because if it was my daughter I would have tried to change her mind as well." Kyouya answered while holding the gaze of his future father in law.

"Then I approve of this marriage. Just remember I have a size 10 high heel with your name on it should you hurt her and it's Ryoji when I'm dressed like this." Ryoji told him with a bit of affection.

Kyouya felt relieved to Ranka or Ryoji consent to marry Haruhi.

"I'm glad and if I hurt her I'll deserve that heel. Would you like to join Haruhi and my father with the wedding planning?" I asked knowing it would get him out of his somber mood and back to his usual happy self.

"I would love that when is the wedding?" Ryoji asked with glee.

"Sometime this Autumn," Kyouya told his Ranka while leading the way to his father's study.

For the rest of the afternoon, the four go over engagement party and wedding details. Such as colors, invitations, food, venues, and guest lists.

Sure Haruhi didn't like the size of the guest list for the wedding and engagement party but Kyouya reassured her it was necessary. So she reluctantly agreed which made Ryoji smile.

"Dinner will be served soon. Kyouya Haruhi you two should go change." Yoshio suggested to the couple who agreed and left the two men their alone.

That's when Yoshio turned to Ryoji and asked, "Do you still have doubts about Kyouya's intent towards Haruhi?"

"No, but how are your other children going to take this marriage?" Ryoji asked knowing that Yoshio didn't know either.

"My oldest will be fine but his wife and my middle son maybe a problem. But they'll respect mine and Kyouya's decision." Yoshio said while looking at the guest list again.

"What about me being an okama?" Ryoji asked while leaning back into the plush couch.

"Say long as you dress like a man at the engagement party and wedding then there shouldn't be too many issues with it," Yoshio said looking at his future inlaw.

"I hope your right because I don't want to cause problems in either of our families," Ryoji said as the clock read three minutes till six. Both men stood and Yoshio led the way to the dining room where they waited for everyone else.

* * *

Ootori Dinner:

* * *

Yuuichi and Sakura the first to get to the dining room and meet Ryoji or Ranka. Yuuichi had no problem with the okama but his wife didn't seem thrilled about this. But keep her mouth shut for now.

Haruhi and Kyouya were heading to the dining room with right behind them. Akito looks over Haruhi's entire back with curiosity then want as his eyes got lower on her body. This did not escape Kyouya's watchful eye which caused him to hold Haruhi closer to his side.

Haruhi didn't realize Akito's stare so when Kyouya pulled her closer she decided just to wrap her arm around his waist and enjoy his closeness while they walked to dinner.

Fuyumi and her husband Shido had been introduced to Ryoji as the last three entered the room.

Fuyumi immediately made a beeline for her little brother and his to be wife Haruhi. She wrapped them both in a bone-crushing hug and said, "I've missed my sweet littlest brother and your Haruhi from the host club right?" She let them go as Ryoji came up to her and said, "You must be Fuyumi and Shido, I'm Haruhi's father Ryoji." He said to distract her so his daughter and Kyouya could get the breath back.

Fuyumi happily met Ryoji's greeting as did her husband. Then Akito was introduced to both Haruhi and Ryoji. But there was something about Akito that made Ryoji wary about him and gave Haruhi the same feeling as a dark alley in the bad part of town did. She knew he was dangerous.

Yuuichi and his wife were introduced to Haruhi next. Yuuichi thought the girl was charming and pretty but his wife didn't bother to acknowledge that Haruhi was even standing there.

This earned her dirty looks from Kyouya, Yuuichi, and their father. She didn't care the girl was a whore in her eyes. 'She's only a slut that tricked the dumb third son Kyouya into sleeping with her and this marriage is what the girl's dad demanded of the family. An obvious power grab,' She thought as she took her seat.

Dinner commenced with lite talk of the engagement party and upcoming wedding to which Sakura ignored till he husband elbowed her as Kyouya asked how her recent designs for her new line where coming along. She happily told them that she had half of her line done and was just working on the finishing touches for the centerpiece gowns for her show.

Then the conversation shifted back to Haruhi's gowns for the engagement party and the wedding. Fuyumi happily volunteered to be her matron of honor and her husband the best man and the couple said they still had so much to discuss and figure out but would gladly have them as part of the wedding party which made Fuyumi and Yoshio happy.

Dinner concluded and everyone had excused themselves but Yoshio asked Kyouya Haruhi and Ryoji to come talk in his study about security for both of them.

"I hope he doesn't move the trash in here," Sakura said not realizing that her in-laws were still near her and heard her.

Akito was the one to comment on her slip up by saying, "Yeah like you were Miss Virginal when you married Yuuichi. Oh wait no you lied about that, so why do you think you get to judge her for sleeping with our brother?"

Sakura sighed and said, "She clearly tricked your dumb brother into bed so she could climb the social latter." She then started to walk away but was stopped by a fuming Fuyumi.

"You know nothing about Kyouya or Haruhi. They met through the host club at school that Kyouya manages with Tamaki Suoh and has four other boys of the biggest families in Japan and she has never asked them to do anything for her. In fact, they all asked her to spend the summer with them and she turned them down and went to helped her fathers friend instead. That girl is no social climber, unlike your family." Fuyumi and Shido took their leave.

Akito grinned at Sakura as Yuuichi grabbed her hand and dragged her to their wing and took her right to their sitting room for a long talk about her behaver.

* * *

Inside Yoshio's Study:

* * *

They all took seats next to the fireplace to enjoy its warmth. But Haruhi was too busy marveling at the hand-carved oak mantle that held pictures of their family. Yoshio happily told her who they were and their relation to him and his children.

After their side conversation, they sit down and Yoshio gets down to why he asked to speak to them.

"I would like Kyouya, Haruhi and yourself to move into one of smaller mansions on the property for security purposes. Your apartment complex is just to easy of a target if someone wants to kidnap or hurt Haruhi once their relationship is known. Which will start tomorrow when the hosts ask them about this weekend."

"I'll agree as long as I have a way to work and back," Ryoji said understanding that the hosts maybe hostile towards both of the teens.

"Good, I'm glad we've come to an agreement about their safety. Now I'll have one of our drivers take you and Haruhi to the mansion and then home tomorrow so you can pack anything you may need. Kyouya your stuff will be moved in tomorrow while both of you are in school." Kyouya nodded his understanding than the three bid the patriarch goodnight.

Kyouya walks Haruhi and Ryoji to the front door to await the car.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." He said when the driver opened the door for them. Ryoji climbed in but Haruhi stool a kiss from Kyouya then said, "See you in the morning sleep well." before sliding in the back of the black Mercedes.

Kyouya was a bit shocked that she had kissed him in front of Ranka but shook it off. 'You're marrying her in two months and two weeks. Get used to it.' the voice in his head told him as his lips twitched up for little more than a brief moment before he headed back inside to prepare for tomorrow.


	8. Letting The Chips Fall Where They May 1

Hi everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've had massive computer problems. But I'm back and hopefully, I will be able to update more frequently again. I own nothing as always just writing for fun and the love of the anime.

* * *

Haruhi woke in the master bedroom of the mansion that she now was to call home at least that's what the maid told her last night while leading her to her new bedroom suite.

* * *

Flash Back:

The car pulled up in front of a beautiful brick oversized house that had rose bushes in the front and a huge sakura tree that you could see over the rooftop in the back of the house.

As Ranka and Haruhi climbed out a maid was standing in wait. "Hello, I'm Mika, I'll be your personal maid from now on Miss Fujioka. So please follow me and I'll take both of you to your new bedrooms. She took Ranka to his sitting room then showed him his connecting bathroom and bedroom, plus to his delight his huge walk-in closet that already had some nice dresses and suits inside.

She said goodnight to her father who was examining all his new clothes and continued to follow Mika.

"You and Mr. Ootori will be sharing the master suite together from now on."

"So this is our house basically?" I asked her a little confused.

"From what Ootori-sama instructed yes. The house is for you both to live in until he makes his decision on who will be the next patriarch. Whoever he chooses will then move back into the main house in the estate." She answered while opening up the double doors to the suite.

"But don't Yuuichi and Sakura already live in the main house?" Haruhi asked as she looked over the huge sitting room that had three connecting doors and a staircase that she assumed led to their bedroom.

"Sakura has been caught in a few lies and is believed to have a lover behind Yuuichi-san's back. So Ootori-sama keeps a close watch on her and Akito-san is not married so he is required to stay in the main house. The houses are for married couples within the main family until a new patriarch is decided then you and Kyouya-san will be asked to move if Kyouya-san is not chosen." Mika explained to her as she led her to the bathroom upstairs off the bedroom and started running her a hot bath.

End of Flashback:

* * *

Haruhi thought as she showered then brushed her teeth and hair before going to get dressed.

Everything seemed fine till she couldn't find her male uniform and saw that she was running out of time. She had no choice she had to wear the yellow monstrosity that was the Ouran girls uniform.

She quickly dressed and went downstairs where Mika was waiting for her with her school bag phone and travel cup of tea. Haruhi gave her a quick thank you as the car pulled up.

When she walked out she was surprised to see a Kyouya getting out of the driver's seat of the Mercedes instead of Narumi. Kyouya saw the astonishment and explained, "I have my licenses and I decided to drive in case we need to leave the school quickly." He said while opening her door.

She climbed in and situated her skirt before Kyouya shut the door and slid back into the driver seat.

"How far do you think the others will go? I mean yes they're going to demand an explanation but I don't think they'll hurt us. Right?" Haruhi asked as they drove down the streets of Ouran.

Kyouya's hand reached over to hold her as he said, "They probably will try to kidnap you or threaten you with anything they can but don't give in to them just call number 1 on your speed dial and it will summon Yasu and Shine to you. Yes, they are already on the grounds as are Tachibana and Hotta just in case we need them." Kyouya felt her hand grip tighten around his in worry. At a red light, he placed a kiss on it trying to calm her nerves while he drove down the main street that connects to all the Ouran Acadamy schools.

As they came to the front of the high school and saw it was even more crowd than usual. Kyouya avoided the roundabout and headed for the parking lot instead.

* * *

The Front of Ouran Acadamy High School Building:

* * *

"Where are they?!" an angry Hikaru demanded from the top of the front staircase where Tamaki, Kaoru, and himself watched for the Ootori limousine.

So they never saw the two slip through a side door with Honey and Mori waiting for the couple at the doorway.

The three waited out there till the bell chimed for classes to start. "Let's go either their not coming or slipped past us somehow," Kaoru said as he grabbing Hikaru and led him off to classes.

Tamaki sighed and limped to his class but got a surprise when Kyouya was waiting for him in the doorway to their class.

"Good morning Tamaki I know you want to know about this weekend so the club will be closed today so everyone can talk. Do you find that agreeable?" Kyouya asked while they both took their seats.

"Yeah, we all need to talk," Tamaki said like he was on autopilot from shock.

* * *

Back with the Twins:

* * *

As they walked through the doorway of their classroom their eyes immediately found Renge in Haruhi's seat and Haruhi in Renge's seat. "What the hell?" Hikaru asked while marching over to Haruhi.

"Why is she in your seat!?" Hikaru demanded while punching her desk's table.

Haruhi gave him one of her angry glares back and said, "Because I asked her to switch with me. So that I can focus on our class work without you bugging me to tell you about my weekend. Which will be discussed at club time so everyone gets to be heard." She said as the teacher came into the class and made Hikaru sit down so he could start their lessons for the morning.

Haruhi was writing down her notes as the teacher talked when there was a knock on the classroom door. The teacher was handed a note then looked at her and told her, "Miss Fujioka the Chairman would like you to come to his office." Haruhi gathered her books and placed them back in her bag then left the classroom with two sets of eyes on her back as she did.

* * *

As Haruhi walked to the main building she decided to pull out her phone and turn the recorder on. 'I just know Chairman Suoh might try something and Kyouya did do this once to the newspaper club. So it might be a good thing to do know.' She thought as she walked into the administrative building.

She headed up to the third floor where the Chairman's secretary waited for her behind her desk. Haruhi stepped up and told her who she was and that she'd been summoned by the Chairman.

The secretary used her intercom to tell him she was there and was told to go in.

Haruhi walked through the chairman's office door to see him sitting behind a huge oak desk with his office phone to his ear.

He looked up at her and flashed her the charming Suoh smile and motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

She did as offered and took a seat as he ended his phone call. Once the phone was in its cradle the Chairman said, "Haruhi, its great to see you again my dear." A rose magically appeared in his hand that was now stretched out to offer her the rose.

But Haruhi put her hands in front of herself and shook her head saying, "I'm sorry Chairman Suoh, but I can't except roses from anyone but my fiance." She knew that the mention of her engagement would make him stop his tricks.

"So that's why Tamaki caused so much trouble. You are really marrying the youngest Ootori?" He asked while faking a shocked look.

"Yes. Kyouya and I got engaged on Saturday." She told him while watching his poster straighten more.

"Haruhi, Your a young, smart, responsible, woman and I respect that about you. But I must say I don't like hearing that you're marrying Kyouya. You see my Tamaki loves you and I have sent betrothal papers to your father asking him to promise you to him and I highly suggest you sign them and terminate your engagement to Kyouya." He said in an I mean business voice.

"I'm sorry Chairman I won't do that. I love Kyouya and am happy with my engagement. Now if that's all you wanted to discuss, I should get back to class." She said then stood to leave with her bag in hand and made her way towards the door.

"Do you realize what I could do to you Haruhi? The Ootori's would never except an uneducated girl in their family and I could expel you with the stroke of a pen." He said while standing. But Haruhi was still heading towards the door.

"If you walk out that door you will never get into any college here or in the states. I will ruin you and then Mr. Ootori's will order Kyouya to stay away from you." He said while stepping towards her as she opened the door.

What he didn't know was that Haruhi had already called Yasu and he and Shine were waiting by the secretary's desk. So when the door was open they saw as Chairman Suoh try to grab her arm to pull her back inside.

Yasu quickly intervened Suoh by putting himself between them while Shine pulled Suoh's hand off of Haruhi's arm and whisked her away.

Yuzuru was only startled for a second before he looked at Yasu and in a voice laced with anger said, "Tell Miss Fujioka that this is her last day at this school." Then when back inside his office and slammed the door.

* * *

With Haruhi and Shine:

* * *

Shine had safely taken Haruhi out of the administrative building and into the courtyard when she turned to him and handed him her phone and said, "I recorded everything he said to me on my phone thinking it would help." He nodded and sent the recording to Ootori-sama and the head of the black onion squad so they would have evidence against anything Suoh tried.

"Very good thinking Haruhi-san. Now Ootori-sama can file a lawsuit for your expulsion from here," Yasu praised as he came up to the two.

Haruhi swallowed hard and asked, "He's really going to expel me?"

"Unfortunately yes Haruhi-san. Suoh-sama told me to tell you that today would be the last day you could attend classes here at Ouran. But I know Oortori-sama won't let this stand especially since we have evidence to prove that he tried to blackmail you." Yasu tried to reassure her but could still see she was uneasy about it.

'Shake it off Haruhi you still have to get through the rest of the day,' She told herself as she turned to her two guards and said, "Well, then I better get back to class. I don't want to miss the lesson while I still have them.

She then turned and walked back towards her classroom with them following close behind her.

By the time Haruhi got back to class the bell was ringing for lunch. So Haruhi and her guards turned and headed to the lunchroom.

She entered the lunchroom and stepped to the side and waited for Kyouya to get there.

* * *

Kyouya walked a little faster than normal to get to the spot where he was to meet Haruhi. He found her quickly thanks to Yasu being so tall that he stuck out like a sore thumb among the crowded room.

He swiftly made his way to his waiting fiancee. But as he weaved his way to her he saw Tamaki trying to do the same. 'What does he think he's doing?' Kyouya thought as he made it to the wall that Shine and Yasu were making to protect Haruhi from anyone wishing harm to her. They moved and let me get to her but I knew by the look in her eyes that something was wrong.

She shook her head and said,"I'll tell you later for now, why don't we just get something to eat." She said while sliding her hand into mine. So I lead us to the line while being flanked by Shine and Yasu.

We ordered our food and I paid knowing that she had not received her gold card yet. 'She will protest and never want to use it.' I thought with a smile. As we made our way to the table where Hunny and Mori were waiting for them.

While the four ate their lunch across the room two sets of very jealous eyes watched and waited.


	9. Letting The Chips Fall Where They May 2

I own nothing. Just writing for fun so I hope everyone enjoys the story.

* * *

The lunch hour had just come to a close and Kyouya and Haruhi we're walking back to Haruhi's classroom. They both knew that they were being followed but didn't care and held hands as they walked and Kyouya got an idea.

"Have you decided what style wedding dress you want?" He asked with a gleam in his eyes knowing that their watchers were now going crazy.

" Well as long as I'm not you know I would like something that accentuates my curves. But if I am then anything but a frilly puffy ballgown and I don't want white I was thinking an off-white or cream color." She said while trying to picture herself in her wedding gown.

"What about fabric?" He asked as there three stockers listened closer.

"I'd prefer lace but as long as it's not tulle I'm fine with it and I want some kind of a sleeve." She answered with a bright smile as they came to her classroom door.

"You can have whatever you want but my father will want these details so they can get some samples for you to try on then modify to your liking." He explained then gave her a quick kiss and said, "I'll be here when classes are over to walk you to the music room."

She nodded and headed into the room giving him one more quick smile before he disappeared from her site.

Haruhi quickly took Renge's seat and took out her books so she could read over the pages she missed on Friday but was interrupted by the twins hovering over her.

"Are you going to even look at us?" They asked in unison. "I told you guys Kyo and I will explain everything at club time." She answered them while still reading her book.

That did it Hikaru's temper snaps and his arm came across her desktop and sent all her stuff flying onto the floor.

"What the Hell Hikaru?!" She yelled then standing up then started gathering back up her stuff.

"We are Talking to You! So Look at Us?" Hikaru shouted back and came as close as he could to her. The banging of books and shouting caused Shine and Yasu to enter the classroom. Shine immediately pulled Hikaru away from Haruhi and Yasu got between Kaoru and Haruhi's desk.

"I suggest you both take your seats and leave Haruhi-san alone." Shine warned while staring Hikaru down. "This isn't over," Hikaru said before heading to his seat with his brother right behind him.

Haruhi finished picking up her books while the teacher walked in and the guards headed to the back of the class.

* * *

Renge watches the scene between Haruhi and the twins unfold and couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the host club members. 'They were all acting fine on Friday well as fine as they do without Haruhi. So something had to of happened this weekend. Oo I know.' She waited till the teacher wasn't looking and ripped a piece of paper from her notebook out and wrote: "Whats going on with the host?" Then passed a note to Kaoru.

Kaoru opened the note and read it then wrote what he knew about what happened during the weekend and the meeting and passed it back.

Renge happily started to read what he wrote and squealed when she read that Haruhi and Kyouya had slept together and then finished reading the rest before she wrote, "I'm so coming to the host club today." Then passed it back to him.

He read what she wrote and replied with, "I don't think that's such a good idea Renge. You should let all of us hash it out then wait and I'll tell you what happened tomorrow." He then passed it back to her.

She read what he wrote and thought, 'No way am I waiting until tomorrow to find out if they slept together. I know I'll hide in the back dressing rooms and listen in.' She thought with a mystifies smirk.

* * *

With the school day about to come to a close Haruhi quickly packed up her satchel and headed out the door guards in tow just as the bell rang.

Kyouya found her outside her classroom behind Shine and Yasu again. "Did something happen?" He asked as Shine let him pass and started to lead the couple to music room 3.

"I'll tell you when we are on our way home. Let's just get this over." She answered as they made their way to the music room.

Kyouya didn't like how Haruhi was brushing his question off when something obviously was bothering her. But he let it go because they had business to take care of.

* * *

Music Room 3:

* * *

The music room had never looked more uninviting to the couple who had just walked through the doors to see they fellow host all sitting in a semi-circle made up of Tamaki in the fare right sitting in a chair the twin sitting on a couch in the middle and the cousins on the left sitting on a love seat.

Kyouya took Haruhi's hand and lead her over to them. They both stood in front of their friends and Kyouya started to tell them Haruhi's version that she had told her father. They made it halfway through when Tamaki interrupted them asking, "So you two didn't sleep with each other?"

"We never said that and if we did its nobodies business but ours," Haruhi answered him as she stepped closer to Kyouya. Who gladly slipped his arm around her waist.

But this seemed to send Hikaru's mouth into motion as he angerly asked, "Do you honestly think he loves you? Ha! he was just looking for a way to get into your pants and your so naive (He stood up and came towards the couple) that you let the first man who declared he had feelings for you have it! For an honor student, you sure are dumb!" He tried to get in her face but Kyouya put himself in front of her and shouted back, "I would never take advantage of her unlike you, who always forces her into scandal clad outfits so you and Tamaki can get a glimpse of her body!"

Tamaki started shouting his protest in the background as Kyouya and Hikaru came toe to toe with each other.

The shouting got unbearable for Haruhi who shouted, "ENOUGH! YOU ALL SAID YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THIS WEEKEND AND KNOW YOU DO! Kyo, I think we should take our leave if all they want to do is argue." She said sliding her hand into Kyouya and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"HARUHI WAIT!" Tamaki shouted as he ran over and pushed Hikaru out of the way. "I LOVE YOU AND YOU CAN'T MARRY MOMMY BECAUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME... THAT'S HOW THESE HIGH SCHOOL LOVE STORIES GO! THE BEAUTIFUL MADEN MARRIES THE PRINCE! SO YOU HAVE TO BE MINE!" He shouted at her.

"Tamaki that is the most ridiculous thing you've ever said. I love you as a friend or brother but nothing more." She said with a sincere voice as started to lead Kyo around Tamaki.

"He will never make you happy he's a workaholic, manipulating, spoiled, jerk that will always put what he wants before you and any kids you have to him he'll use as pawns like his father did him." Hikaru snarled at her.

These set Haruhi off and she turned and glared right at him and said, "First: Having a goal you're trying to reach is not a bad thing and he already gave me permission to smack him if he works longer then three days straight.

Second: Your just as much of a manipulator as he is when you know the person won't want to do what you want them to do.

Third: You get everything you want handed to you and Kyo's had to compete for what he has or his father would have disowned him long ago. Spoiled is what you are. You're not getting what you want so you through an angry tantrum. But sorry I'm not a thing. I'm a person with my own feelings and wants.

Fourth: He's never left me out in a rainstorm because of jealousy.

Fifth: He hates the way his father treats him and his brothers so he would never do that to his kids. Anything else you want me to clear up for you?" She snapped at him.

Everyone in the room was dumbfounded by her sharp harsh word so no one noticed her and Kyouya take their leave till it was to late to stop them.

Shine and Yasu escorted the couple out of the school then to the car Kyouya drove that morning. With both of them safely on the road, Kyouya turned to Haruhi and asked, "Now will you tell me what happened please?"

Haruhi could hear his worry in his voice so she finally told him everything from the chairman threating her to Hikaru's blow up after lunch.

* * *

They had just pulled up in front of the main estate when she finished talking. "Well, let us see if my father started the legal paperwork against Chairman Suoh before we head home." he reasoned as he pulled into the roundabout. One of the doormen rushed to get Haruhi's door for her before she could. Haruhi thanked him kindly even though she didn't have to as she stood out of the car. Kyouya took her hand and lead her inside.

As they came through the door a maid greeted them and Kyouya ask her, "Is my father in his office?"

"Yes, he is Kyouya-sama." She said nervously then scurried away. Kyouya and Haruhi made their way down to Yoshio's home office and heard him shouting at someone. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea?" Haruhi questioned as Kyouya knocked on the door.

A few minutes later they received an "Enter." from Yoshio. The two slipped inside and took seats on Yohio's comfortable leather couch. He joined them a second later.

"I'm glad you both stopped by it saves all of us trouble. Haruhi well done. That recording is just the evidence we need to get you back into the school. A hearing will be held on Wednesday and you will have to testify. Kyouya and I will accompany you to it so the papers can get their first look at the new Ootori couple. So dress to impress, oh and speaking of dresses. Kyouya emailed me your ideas for your wedding dress and I have some samples in my study that will give you an idea of what shape you may want. So let's head there so you can try them on."

It took three hours, thirty dresses and one very winey Ranka later Haruhi found the style she liked. She picked a loose trumpet style that she could move in and it had the cap sleeves so she felt secure that her lack of chest wouldn't be a problem. But Ranka was still pouting that she hated the princess ballgown he had picked out for her.

But Haruhi was paying him no mind and instead she was listening to Yoshio's phone conversation with the designer who would be making the dress.

Kyouya couldn't help but think the scene funny. 'At the Ouran fair last year I thought my father and Haurhi would never get along but here they are agreeing and dare I say bonding over our wedding. Now that's an even crazier thing I thought for sure she loved Tamaki, but I was wrong and I've never enjoyed being wrong but this time I thank the gods I was...' "Kyouya are you listening?" Ranka asked his young son in law.

Kyouya was effectively knock out of his thoughts by Ranka's pleading voice. "Sorry Ranka no I was thinking. What did you ask?"

"Were wanted to know who you have picked to be your best man?" His father asked looking at him with a bit of shock in his eyes. 'He knows its not like me not to listen.' Kyouya thought as he answered his father, "I want Yuuichi as my best man but I don't want Sakura as Haruhi's maid of honor because Fuyumi will do a better job and be thrilled to do it." He knew that this may start a feud but it was the truth.

Suddenly a voice from behind them said, "I accept and don't worry about Sakura. I'll handle her." Yuuichi said as the door closed and he came over and took a seat in an end chair. "What about bride's maids and groomsmen?" Ranka asked the young couple. "Well I was thinking of asking Renge and Mei to be bride's maids," Haruhi answered. Then all eyes turned to Kyouya. "I could ask Hunny and Mori sempai?" He looked at both his father and then Haruhi.

"Good, ask them at the engagement party which will be held here this coming Saturday. Ranka, Haruhi, I've arranged for you two to go dress shopping tomorrow since Haruhi will not be allowed back into Ouran till after the court hearing, But I do encourage you to keep studying so you will not be behind when you are allowed to attend again." Yoshio said and received a nod from Haruhi that she understood. "Well since we're all here we might as well eat dinner." With that, the five of them made their way to the dining room then waited for Sakura to join them since Akito was the on-call doctor that night.

* * *

When Sakura joined them she rolled her eyes when she saw Haruhi and Ranka but said nothing else. They had made it to dessert that's when Ranka asked Haruhi and Kyouya what the bride's maid dresses and groomsmen suits they wanted. "I want Fuyumi's dress to be different then Renge's and Mei's. I really want to see them in a few styles so we can determine what looks good on them." She answered her father then Kyouya and Yuuichi started discussing their tuxes.

That's when Sakura looked at everyone and notice that Yuuichi was Kyouya's best man. So she should be the maid of honor. Anger got the better of her and she glared at Haruhi and said, "Don't you mean my dress should be different than your maids dresses!?"

Everyone went silent till Haruhi spoke up, "Sorry Sakura, but I choose Fuyumi because of her closeness to Kyouya and because we're becoming close friends. Not to mention how busy you are with your clothing lines showcase coming up next month. I didn't think you would have the time to help me or that you wanted too. Since when we were introduced you didn't even look at me."

"You're a filthy commoner! So why should I?! You are beneath me you little tramp of a social climber!" Sakura shouted at Haruhi. Then something happened that shocked them all Yuuichi grabbed his wife's wrist to make her face him and slapped her across the mouth.

Sakura was stunned she just sat there with a look of pure and utter shock on her now very red face as Yuuichi turned and apologized to his family then dragged her out of the dining room and to their wing of the house.

The table had gone quiet till Yoshio said, "I'm sorry you had to see that. Their marriage has been on the rocks since the first day of their honeymoon. You see Sakura is a great actress and her father's a conman who I no longer do business with. But the mistake was already made." He posed while the maids took their plates away. Then took a sip of his water glass then continued.

"You see her father's trading company was a great asset to the Ootori group for years so when he offered Sakura's hand to Yuuichi I thought it would be a great deal and back then Sakura acted like a nice bright young lady. But after their wedding, my informants found out that her father had sold the company three days before the wedding then fled the country an hour after the two had wed. Yuuichi came home asking for an annulment because she lied about being a virgin and still had a boyfriend. I wish I would have let him now. They live here because she had been caught several times with said boyfriend while Yuuichi was away on business."

"Not to be rude but why don't you let the paparazzi catch them and then et Yuuichi file for divorce?" Ranka asked Yoshio with a father to father look on his face.

"But then that would hurt the Ootori name," Yoshio said looking at Ranka. "I know your family's honor mean a lot to you but is it worth Yuuichi being with a cheating woman the rest of his life who will never give him a family?" Ranka asked with a somber look.

"I know your right Ranka but if I let him divorce then what will stop any of the generations after their's from doing the same?" Yoshio asked with a slit hint of anger in his voice. "None of us will live forever so you'll just have to trust your children to match them with the right people," Ranka replied.

"Father look at Fuyumi and Shido. You did your homework and let them court for six months before you signed the contract and they're perfectly happy with each other. We'll just have to do the same or get lucky and have them find a good match on their own." Kyouya added to help soothe his father's rising anger.

"Well, I have a lot of studying to do so we better call it a night. Yoshio-san what time are my father and I's appointment tomorrow? I don't remember you saying it." Haruhi interjected knowing that Yoshio had thinking he needed to do.

"You're right Haruhi and the appointment is for ten thirty tomorrow morning. Goodnight." He said then left the room. Kyouya, Haruhi, and Ranka walked back out to the main front doors then into the black Mercedes he had driven Haruhi and himself to school in that morning and drove the three of them to their new home.


	10. Unseen Consequences

I own nothing just writing for fun.

* * *

Monday night at the main Suoh estate:

* * *

Tamaki had been summoned to the main house for dinner yet another session of ridicule from his grandmother. But was surprised when his father mentioned how he was even losing to the Ootori's youngest son when it came to wooing the girl he wanted me to be with. That's when grandmother flipped.

"Are you saying that you lost the smart commoner girl to the coldest fish of the Ootori family?!" His grandmother shrieked at him with nothing but anger.

"I can't understand it either grandmother. I've tried all my best moves on her but they have no effect on her. I don't know why. It's like she sees right through them. But I'm not giving up I know I can talk some sense into her. I just need more time." He said in a small voice.

"No Tamaki, We had an agreement that I would give you time to get the girl you think you love. But you wasted it. not once did you ask her out on a real date or invited her here too, "Hang Out" as you young kids say. Now, this girl is engaged to the Ootori boy because they told each other how they felt for the other. Which is a conversation you should have had with her months ago instead of playing around with your friends."

She paused to sip her water glass let out a sigh and continued. "It's time you came down to earth. Marry Eclair, buckle down and get serious about your future." She had said her piece about the subject and started to finish her dinner.

Tamaki started to relax thinking that the conversation was closing only for his father to continue, "She's right Tamaki you're going into your last year of High School and then you will be learning the business and going to college in between. You need stability and Eclair can give you that and I think she is the kind of woman you need by your side. So your grandmother and I are sending you to stay with her this summer break."

"Yo..u're send..ing me to live with E..cl..air for the enter su..mmer?" He stammered out looking back and forth between his father and grandmother. Who both nodded their confirmation to him. That's when Tamaki's world went dark and he felt himself fall to the floor.

The butler and a maid rushed over to check on the young man who was now unconscious on the floor.

"Just take that sniveling brat to his room. He'll be fine by morning." The Suoh patriarch ordered having lost all her patience for the boy's actions.

Once Tamaki was carried out of the dining area Shizue turned to her son and asked, "You know he is betrothed to Eclair, so why are you so persistent that he be with this Fujioka girl?"

I'm not being persistent. I just know that she and Tamaki would be better together." Yuzuru replied as dessert was served.

"Don't patronize me! You had the girl wrongfully expelled from Ouran and now were being sued by the Ootori's for blackmail and what worse is they have the whole conversation on tape.

So we are going to lose this case and all of this for what? Tamaki's happiness." She scoffed as she finished her sentence.

"I just wanted to make her realize she was making a mistake but it didn't work." He answered her while hiding his frustrations.

"So Ouran lost the top student in the second year and were being sued which will hurt the school's reputation all because she chose another over Tamaki? Which I can't blame her for doing!" She shouted at her son full of anger from his actions.

Yuzuru sighed and replied, "I'll handle this mother. I'm sure the Yoshio will not want to go public with this suet. So none has to know about it. The court date is on Wednesday and when Haruhi wins she'll be back on Thursday. No harm no foul." He says with an air of confidence.

"That may be true but will you be ready to face her come Saturday at her engagement party?" Shizue said with a hint of amusement as she watched her son's face give away his displeasure about this.

* * *

The Hitachiin Maner:

* * *

Hikaru sat on the edge of his shared bed thinking about everything Haruhi had shouted at him. 'Am I a spoiled brat?' He thought back to all the times where she had refused to do things he wanted her to do and how he and Kaoru always forced her to do it anyway either by dragging her or tricking her into doing it.

As he was musing over memories of when he and his brother tricked Haruhi into saying they could come over to her house.

"Hey, Hika it's time for dinner." He said while coming out of the closet dressed and ready to go.

Hikaru looked down at himself and saw he was still in his school uniform and rushed passed Kaoru to change quickly.

Kaoru just watched as Hikaru rushed around to get dressed and knew immediately that he had been thinking about what Haruhi had said to him. 'Hopefully, he will realize that she was telling the truth and improve. But I'm not counting on it. I know mom and dad will back him when they find out about Haruhi marrying Kyouya. As for me I just want everyone to be happy and Haruhi and Kyouya are. Now it's time to help the others be happy for them.' Kaoru thought as his brother emerged from the closet.

We both rushed to the main sitting room where their parents were waiting for them.

When they walked in their parents were discussing their days, but they stopped when they saw us. Mother was the first to greet us with, "There you two are. We were starting to worry." She gave us both her signature smile. Before leading everyone into the dining room.

Everyone took their seats and were served the first course when Yuzuha looked at both of her son's and said, "I got an interesting invitation today. So when were you boy's going to tell me Haruhi was marrying Kyouya?" She watched both of them for their reactions.

"We just found out today ourselves Mom. So when is their engagement party?" Kaoru asked before taking a bite of his meal.

Hikaru, on the other hand, scarfed down his then asked to be excused and left the table.

"What's gotten into Hikaru?" Father asked me as the door closed.

"He's not taking the news of Haruhi's marriage well," I answer back with a sigh.

"How do you feel about their marriage?" His mother asked looking up from her plate.

"I just hope they're happy. Haruhi's like a sister to me so I just want her happy." I answered her sincerely. Then ask, "When is their engagement party?"

"I'm glad you're taking this so well Kaoru. It shows how much you care about your friends and how grown up you've become." His father praised.

"How did Haruhi and Kyouya's relationship start? Where they courting before and just didn't tell everyone in the club?" My mother asked and I told her what Haruhi and Kyouya had told us then added that Mori had seen that they had feelings or each other before. Then went on to tell them about what Yuuichi had told them at the hospital.

"So Haruhi really does love him. I'm just worried about your brother he loved Haruhi and judging by what just happened he's not taking it well." His mother said with worry.

"If you think that was bad you should have been there when they told us," I said before I realized that I shouldn't of.

"What happened," My father asked with worry. I told them everything that happened at school and in the club room.

"I just hope he doesn't lose your two's closest friend over this." their father said as dessert was cleared. I nodded in agreement then excused myself so I could go check on Hikaru only to get to the bedroom and find him fast asleep with red eyes. I shook my head then went to change for bed.

When I came out and climbed into bed I heard Hikaru said, "Why him Haruhi?" Softly in his sleep.


	11. Aftermath

Writing for fun and I still don't own OHSHC. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter sorry it's long.

* * *

A loud beeping sound woke a very peacefully sleeping couple. Haruhi was fine with waking but the man next to her groaned and throw it across the room which made her chuckle lightly, as he pulled her closer and tried to go back to sleep.

"You know we have to get up or my dad will come in here and see that we are already sharing a bed Which will cause him to have a massive fit," I said as I turned to face my to be husband.

He cracked his eyes at me then kissed me lightly and sat up. "I guess your right, but his really going to be mad when he finds out your pregnant."

"We don't know for sure I am yet. So we'll worry when we get the confirmation." I say as I stood up from the bed in my sheer nightdress. I feel Kyouya's eyes on me as I move towards the bathroom.

Once inside I slide my nightdress off and start the shower. But as I climb in Kyouya comes in then strips off his boxers. I let my eyes wander down his long toned body and can't help but feel my bodies want for him.

He catches my gaze and smirks then come into the shower with me takes me in his arms then whispers in my ear, " Do you have any idea how sexy you look just standing under the water while staring at me?" "I can't help that you distract me," I said then let my arms wrap around his neck as he closes the distance between our faces and kisses me. I feel his want through his rough kiss and return it. I feel his erection against my stomach so I let one of my hands slide down to play with his need. Urning an almost feral sounding growl from him before he lifts me so he can impale his hardened shaft into my slick folds. As he filled me I let my hand move from his shaft to the soft sacks behind as I moan out my happiness from having him buried deep inside me.

"Haruhi." He said my name sharply as my hand fondled his sacks and he started to pound into me over and over till we both cry out our release. As I come down from my high I feel his still throbbing need deep within me so I encourage him by using the wall that my backs against as leverage so I could grind on him.

That's when he surprised me by sinking down into a sitting position so I could easily continue to grind his shaft into myself as he fondled my breast.

I couldn't help but moan out my pleasures as I found myself going faster and faster as the pressure built back up in my core as Kyouya groaned out his while suckling and nipping my breast. Then Kyouya cried out my name again and I felt his hot seed shot into me which made my core finally release sending my fluids and some of his seed onto the tiled floor beneath us.

After a few minutes, I feel Kyouya washing my back and neck then my beast so I took the other and washed him. Before long we were clean and walking into the closet. I absentmindedly reached for my uniform only to have Kyouya stop me by taking my hand and pulling me into a hug. "Just a habit," I said as he kissed my forehead and replied, "I know and you'll be back wearing it before you know it." He said giving me a gentle squeeze before getting into his uniform slacks.

I dressed in a simple light blue sundress and tan sandals then watched as Kyouya fix his tie and fastened his cufflinks before turning and offering me his arm. He leads me down to breakfast where our fathers are waiting for us.

"Good morning you two, Ryoji and I were just talking about the dresses you should look at." Yoshio greeted them with a small smile as he and Ranka sipped their coffee.

"Haruhi are you hurt I heard you shout at Kyouya earlier. Is everything alright?" Ryoji asked his daughter as his eyes appraised her.

"Yeah, Kyo just surprised me. That's all." I said as breakfast was served to everyone. We made small talk while eating till Kyouya's phone beeped.

"Who's messaging you this early?" His father asked him with a disapproving look.

Kyouya then looked at his phone and answered, "Honey-sempai, was letting me know that the twins are already waiting for us on the main steps of Ouran. I asked them on Sunday to keep me informed of the others moves to ensure that Haruhi and I were safe yesterday."

This seemed to calm the older Ootori who's face softened ever so slightly. "So the cousins approve?" He asked while finishing his coffee. "Yes, they are happy for us and it would seem that no one knows of my expulsion from Ouran," I answered with amusement in her voice.

"Haruhi, why do you find that funny?" Ryoji asked with a confused look. But everyone else at the table had a twinkle of understanding in their eyes.

"Let's just say it's going to be an interesting day at Ouran. Which is where I should be heading. So please excuse me." Kyouya said then put his napkin on his plate and stood up then walked over to me kissed me sweetly and placed a gold card on the table before saying, "Have fun shopping with your father and use the card." He then hurried out of the dining room.

"I should be going as well. Have a good time today and Haruhi that card is for you so use it." He then hurried after his son who had just climbed into the limo and climbed in too.

I picked up the card to see that it did have my name on it and silently fumed and said, 'Damn rich bastards,' in my head. While my father rattled off a list of thing we should get.

* * *

Inside the Ootori Limo

* * *

Yoshio sat across from his son on the long side seat while Kyouya sat on the seat next to the door.

Yoshio could feel the tension in his son so he began his interrogation. "I take it you have indeed been using the gift I gave you. Tell me how many times have you and her had intercourse?"

Kyouya cleared his throat then answered, "Eleven the night you drugged us and three more times since then so fourteen times." He looked out the window not wanting to look at his father.

"Well, it's only been four days so it's a good start. Tomorrow after the trial I want you to go with Haruhi to the main hospital and have her examined. I want you two to start having sex twice a day to increase her chances of conceiving and you should start taking these vitamins every day to boost your sperm count." He then handed me a big pill bottle containing many small white pills.

"Father, with Ranka living with us having sex twice a day will be difficult and I worry about Haruhi getting sore from so much activity. I will take these and try to do what you're recommending as much as I can, but you must remember that there are other factors that I can not control." I stated while putting the bottle in my satchel.

"Fine but when Ranka is at work on the weekends I will be drugging the both of you again." Kyouya opened his mouth to comment but he was cut off by his father. "Don't forget I still have those letters and your papers I can turn in which will destroy the both of you. So do not fight with me about the drugs and know this Kyouya if she's not pregnant before the wedding then I will call it off and ruin both of you. Now look sharp your fans are waiting for you host club manager." He finished as the limo came into the roundabout.

I steadied myself then said, "Have a good day father." as the door was opened for me. I stepped out and was immediately bombarded by Hikaru.

"Where is she you bastard!?" He shouted as he forced his way into the limo only to come face to face with my now very angry father who flicked him in the nose and told him, "Get the fuck out of my limo. I need to get to work and if your wondering why Haruhi is not here ask the young Suoh." I saw what my father was about to do so I moved just before my father shoved Hikaru out the door and on to the sidewalk on his back before my father stuck his head out and looked around then signaled Tachibana to shut the door.

I helped Hikaru up to his feet before Kaoru rushed to his side asking if he was okay. He nodded to him but as he looked around his eyes landed on Tamaki who was sprinting into the school building before turning to me as I walked away and shouted, "Kyouya what did your father mean by if I was looking for Haruhi to ask Tamaki why she's not here?"

I stopped and turned looked straight at him and announced to the whole crowd, "Haruhi has been expelled because she refused to call off our engagement. Yesterday was her last day at Ouran, So I'm sorry everyone but it will be some time before you all get to see Haruhi again thanks to the Suoh's." I said as the crowd around us all gasped and then pulled out their cell phones and started messaging all their friends and family.

With that now spreading through the social media, I turned and walked to my classroom thinking, 'I wonder if this will make the six o'clock news?'

* * *

Back In the Limo

* * *

Yoshio was five minutes from Ouran when his phone started blowing up with messages from other high society families asking if it was true that Suoh expelled his future daughter in law because she wouldn't call off her marriage. He confirmed that it was true with a grin.

Then he got a video of Hikaru asking Kyouya about Haruhi and heard Kyouya answer him and the crowd in the comments section of the video had thousands of girls and young men complaining about how Suoh abused his power and that Haruhi has never done anything to deserve this.

As the comments continued to climb Yoshio Ootori had to admit that he now understood the influence the host club really had at the school and in society.

Haruhi and Ranka in the Dress Shop

I huffed as my father throws eight more puffy dresses on the rack in my dressing room. "Dad, can I please try on these before you bring more in?!" I hollered over the now half full rack.

"Okay dear, their just all so pretty and you will look good in any of them. So it's hard to choose." He said back with way too much excitement. I closed the door on him and undressed then slide into the first dress. It looked to promish for me so I took it off and placed it back on the hanger and into what I deemed the veto pile and slide on the next. After three of them, I showed my dad one that wasn't too puffy or promish.

He was bouncing in his seat when I came out then pouted and said, "That's not the first one that was on the rack."

"Dad I'm going to my engagement party, not prom," I responded then sighed and pulled out my Ootori phone and dialed six from my speed dial. "Haruhi who are you calling?" My dad asked as they picked up. "Fuyumi, Are you busy right now?" I asked as I heard her scurrying around while talking. "No not busy. Does my sister need me?" She asked with excitement in every word.

"Yes, my dad and I are trying to find a dress for Saturday but he keeps giving me prom dresses," I tell her as my dad throws a tantrum behind me. "Say no more Haru I'm on my way," She says closing the phone. "But she doesn't know where we are?" I said staring at my phone then shrugged and tried on the dress I liked it was a deep navy blue wrapped gown that came down to my ankles in the back and came just below my knees in the front. It was light and I could move around in it easily.

I decided that I wanted this dress even if it wasn't the one I wore on Saturday. 'Better show dad.' I thought with a groan then came out of the dressing room just as Fuyumi came in the shop.

Her and my dad loved the dress but said it wasn't flashy enough. "I'm still going to get it for a later occasion. Maybe the rehearsal dinner." I said as I thought of other events I knew would be coming up.

"Your right that dress would be perfect for that. But we still have to find something for Saturday." She said as she pushed me back into the dressing room.

This went on for three hours before Fuyumi put a really beautiful wine red strapless ball gown that has a very tight corset top with gold embroidered roses at the very top of the bodice. The skirt puffed out a little at my hips where it was embroidered with gold roses that flowed down to the bottom of my shirt that stops at my feet.

I looked myself over one more time then came out to show them the dress and said, "I love this dress." But my dad shakes his head and says, "It needs some sparkle."

But Fuyumi can see that I love this dress so she turns to my dad and says, "That's not a problem she can add it with her necklace and hair accessories,"

"Your right Fuyumi. Now let find some shoes that match." And with that, they both ran off leaving me standing there. I shook my head and thought, 'I hope Kyouya's having a better day then I am.'

* * *

Last Period of the Day at Ouran Academy

* * *

I sat at my desk finishing the last of my school work for the day with Tamaki staring at the back of my head. He's been silently watching me all day. 'I guess I'll put him out of his misery.' I thought as the bell rang signaling the end of classes for today. I packed my satchel and stood up and said, "Tamaki, if you have something to say 'say it'."

With that Tamaki came right up to me looked me straight in the eyes then dropped to his knees and said, "Please break up with Haruhi and send her running into my arm! So I won't have to spend my summer courting Eclair!" He pleaded while holding onto my legs so tight I almost fell.

I couldn't help but sigh at his actions then pull his arms off my legs while saying, "I hate Eclair and don't want this to happen to you Tamaki, but I love Haruhi and I'm not going to break her heart for you or anyone else." I said used my shadow king signature glare and voice at him. "Now let's get to the club. The girls are all in a ruckus because of what your father has done and you need to try to pacify them before parents go to the board and protest about your father's overstep of power." I say as I make my way out the door.

Tamaki seemed to sit there for a minute then said, "But I thought we were best friends." He said in a small hurt voi]ce.

I was officially pissed when he said that ad snapped, "You honestly think I should give up mine and Haruhi's happiness because of your selfish wish to be with her?!" He shook his head yes excitedly at me with hope shining in his eyes. "From this moment on Tamaki, you and I are no longer friends just business associates and even that is pushing it," I said in a voice that had Tamaki shivering where he sat in fear.

I strolled out of the door and headed to music room three to prepare for the clients. But as I walk up to the door I see a sign on it saying, "Host Club is Boycotted Till Haruhi Is Reinrolled Back at Ouran," Written in big bold marker. I could tell from the handwriting that it was a female who wrote it which surprised me.

"Kyo chan whats going on? " Honey asked from Mori's shoulder's as both the twins and cousins came up to the door with Tamaki bringing up the rear.

"Apparently the girls of the school has put a boycott on the club till Haruhi is allowed back into the school," I answer Honey with a sigh before unlocking the door for everyone and made my way back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later I came back out with Haruhi's favorite strawberry cream cake in my hands and that's when Hikaru said, "What are you doing?"

I simply shrugged at him and said, "No use wasting the cakes I ordered for the next couple of day. Because Haruhi won't be back until next week and that's if the courts find in her favor." "What will happen if they don't?" Mori asked in his serious baritone voice that made everyone pay attention to the conversation.

"If they don't then she will be homeschooled by one of my father's associates, who is a licensed professor," I replied to him.

"So your father won't call off your marriage even at the cost of having to homeschool her," Hikaru snapped at me then continued. "Why does your father want you both to marry so badly?"

"Because my father has looked into every eligible female at Ouran and only one of them came close to my intellect, and he figured out my feelings for the said girl. Know were having our engagement party this weekend and our weddings in two months. We still have so much to do." I said then headed for the door.

"Kyouya went out the club?" Tamaki whins s I'm almost to the door. I pinch the bridge of my nose and reply, "There's nothing I can do I have no pull with school administration anymore," I state as I open the door. Honey jumps on Mori's shoulders and said, "Let's go Takashi, I'll have someone pick up the cakes later."

I walked a little way down the hallway then waited for the cousins. As they came closer Honey asked, "Something wrong Kyo chan?"

"No, actually I wanted to ask you both to be my groom men for the wedding," I say this Honey jumps off Mori's shoulder and shouts, "I'd love to Kyo chan." Mori simple gave me an,"Hn" In agreement. I told the cousins about what has been going on as we continued down the hall to our limo's.

The limo's pulled up as we stood at the curb. When they got closer I could hear lots of voices from mine. The driver didn't even get the chance to open the door when it flew open and Fuyumi jumped out and took me into a vice hug screeching, "There's my cute little brother!" Mori gave me a grin and Honey was full blow laughing while Haruhi and Ryoji calmly stepped out and greeted the cousins while I pride my sister off of me.

Once out of Fuyumi's death grip I was able to converse with everyone. The six of us were discussing the wedding details when out of the corner f my eye I see Tamaki and the twins come to the top of the staircase. They just stood there and listened as Haruhi talk about the dress she got for Saturday with deep frowns on their faces.

"We should get going we wouldn't want Haruhi's dress to get wrinkled," I said while motioning to the stairs. Honey and Mori nodded their understanding then Honey hugged Haruhi and Mori ruffled her hair as they said their goodbyes to all of us.

The three at the top of the started to descend the stairs as Ryoji and Fuyumi climbed into the limo.

Then I hear Tamaki shout, "Haruhi wait, We want to talk to you!" They then start running to us. Tachibana sees them coming and intercepts them as Haruhi stands behind the door and shouts, "I have absolutely nothing to say to you Suoh-san. I'll see you and your father in court tomorrow!" she the ducks into the limo and takes a seat.

"Have good evening gentlemen," I say before climbing in and taking the seat next to Haruhi. Tachibana then hands Tamaki something while closing the door Tachibana then climbs in the passenger seat after we were on the main street. I rolled the divider own and asked, "Tachibana, What did you give to Mr. Suoh?"

"A restraining order that will keep him and Suoh-sama away from Ms, Fujioka for her protection." He answered plainly. "Did my father order it?" I questioned further.

"No, the idea was brought to him by Yasuhara Osamu after he told your father about Suoh-sama grabbing Ms, Fujioka when she tried to leave his office on Monday sir." He replied in his monotone voice.

"Thank you, Tachibana," I said and received a nod from him then rolled back up the divider.

"Kyouya, is a restraining order really necessary?" Ryoji asked with his worried father voice.

"Unfortunately from what Tamaki said to me today, I have to say yes." I went on and told them about the chat Tamaki and I had in the classroom when school was over and how the girls have boycotted the host club till Haruhi's return.

The rest of the night consisted of wedding planning and homework. When I was alone with Haruhi I told her what my father said and she grumbled out how she didn't like being drugged but if it was what she had to do to be with me she would. I couldn't help myself I kissed her senseless for her words told me how much she really loved me and how far she'd go to stay in my arms.


End file.
